


The Blue Eyed Boy

by QueenSnailGoddess147



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel had a rough childhood, Castiel is mad at Dean, Happy Ending, High School AU, I suck at tagging, M/M, Meg and Castiel are best friends, Multi, Naomi is a bitch, bobby and crowley are married, castiel's lonely, everyone's human ofc, everything will turn out okay, i HATE naomi, iswear, john's dead, kinda sad, naomi is castiel's aunt, nerdy!cas, punk!meg, sabriel thooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSnailGoddess147/pseuds/QueenSnailGoddess147
Summary: It had been nearly three years since Dean had so much as spared Castiel a glance, and now he decides to call him?Castiel didn't know what to say- he didn't know whether to be mad, or happy that his old friend was finally trying to talk to him.But then he remembers what Dean did, and all the pain the Winchester had caused him and he's pissed- he's beyond angry. And he has a right to be so.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on Wattpad, but decided why not post it here too! Ya know, share it with the world. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy! ^u^ Feel free to leave me a comment.~

Dreamy blue eyes swept across the well lit library, searching. What exactly was he searching for? He didn’t particularly know.

Perhaps he was searching for a way out of the awkward silence that had been drawn out for years between him and his best friend. Or maybe he was just searching for something new; searching for a new start in life.

He’s been tired of his uneventful, sad little life. 

Tired of coming home to the same aunt who yells at him for the same things every day.   
Castiel, why did your grade drop in History two points?”, “Castiel, why don’t you hang out with any kids your own age?”, “Castiel, how do you always manage to disappoint me?”- it was always something. 

There was always something that he did wrong, or that Aunt Naomi didn't like. He could simply never please her with anything he did.

\---  
“Aunt Naomi, I got a 96 on a history test!” The eleven year old announced proudly, searching for praise in a place he most likely wouldn’t receive it.

The woman looked at him with her cold, analyzing eyes. “You could do much better than that, Castiel.” She said sternly, disappointment evident in her voice.

Castiel frowned, any happiness draining his face. “Yes... I’m sorry Aunt Naomi.” He apologized, his gaze falling to the floor.

His aunt tsked, rolling her eyes as she turned and left to go to the kitchen.

\---

He could NEVER please her.

It simply wasn’t possible- and if it was, he had yet to find a way.

If anything, he had given up long ago on trying to please her. He found that if he just said “Yes ma’am” or “No ma’am”, or even “Thank you, ma’am”;it was easier to keep her satisfied. It kept her from going off at him and making him upset.

 

“Castiel,” he flinched at his own name being called- mostly used to Naomi saying it in her harsh toned voice, anger evident as she spoke. “Are we almost done here or what?” Gabriel asked.

Castiel shrugged softly. “... I suppose I could just take some books home.” He stated, even though home was the one place he didn't want to be. He wanted to stay at the library where there was no Naomi- and where there was a chance he could see Dean.

Definitely so he could see Dean.

It had been at least three and a half years since he had last spoken to Dean. And after everything that had happened between them, he still missed Dean. He still craved to be around the older boy (mind you, Dean was only older by two years).

He just wished... Things hadn’t ended so horribly between them.

“I’ll just stay here” He said at last, sparing a glance towards his older brother. “I’ll call a friend to give me a ride home later.” 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, obviously suspicious. It was no secret that Castiel was a loner and didn’t really have any friends. “You sure?” He asked. 

Castiel nodded. “Yes, thank you, Gabriel.” He said with a small smile. 

The teenager watched as Gabriel shrugged, turned, and exited the library. 

He sort of wished his brother would have stayed, but he also knew Gabriel had friends to hang out with. Unlike him. 

Gabriel had a life outside of studying and school. He went to parties, hung out with friends- did anything to stay away from home and away from Naomi. 

And Castiel understood that, he respected that, but… sometimes he wished his brother would just spend some time with him. Hang out with him a little, ask him how his day was. Be like brothers, do things together. But that wasn’t how they were. They weren’t close like the families in the movies. Gabriel was more outgoing and adventurous, while Castiel preferred to stay home, read a book maybe. 

And so they hardly, if ever, did things together. 

Castiel really wished that wasn’t how it was, but he couldn’t change that. 

The male let out a soft sigh as he rose from his seat and went to one of the shelves lining the back of the library. He gently ran his fingers over the spines of the books as he browsed. 

He began to drift off into thoughts, no longer paying attention to his surroundings. 

‘How mad would Naomi be if I…?’ 

He often liked to play this game in his head. 

Castiel would imagine different things he could do that would possibly make his aunt upset and/or angry. Usually anything he imagined had the intent of making her upset with him. 

He didn’t know why, but he always felt that deep down if he did something so horrific his aunt would kick him out and then he would never have to deal with her again. He really liked the idea of it. 

Living on his own with no cruel, harsh, controlling aunt to yell at him for every little thing.

Then again, he didn’t have the confidence to do anything that would be considered “bad.

‘Although maybe… maybe if I just…’ He thought, but shook his head. He wouldn’t be able to go through with anything he thought up, so why try?

The teenager frowned as he went on to contemplate his life- it would be better for him if he left.

Suddenly, he was snapped out of his thoughts as he nearly tripped over a girl that had been kneeling on the floor.

He felt his heart drop and his blood run cold as she stood. 

The girl was wearing all black, including chairs and spikes- and just everything that was completely terrifying to him. 

“S-sorry about that!” He sputtered out. “I wasn’t paying attention, and I didn’t see you, and-” 

She raised a hand, shaking her head with a rather friendly smile. “Ah, don’t sweat it. It’s fine.” She waved him off. 

He really thought, by the looks of her, that she would’ve- to put it lightly- beat his ass. 

“... I’m sorry.” He muttered again, looking down. 

She raised an eyebrow and patted his shoulder. “It’s cool, don’t worry.” She paused briefly, humming. A devilish smirk crossed her lips. “I’m Meg.” She put out her hand for him to shake. 

He slowly moved to shake her hand. “Castiel.” He said quietly, glancing back at her. 

“A man of few words, I like.” She winked and giggled. “So, what kinda books you lookin’ for?”

Castiel paused, thinking. “Uh- research books. I have a project to finish.” He stated. 

Meg nodded her head softly. “... Hmm, I could help with that.”

\---

Castiel sat with his legs crossed, skimming through the book lazily. He wasn’t exactly too interested in doing research anymore. 

After all, it had been over two and a half hours since he had met Meg, and since she had started helping him finish up his research paper. 

He sighed softly as he closed the book and slumped back. He ran his hands over his eyes, rubbing them gently. 

“Tired?” Meg asked, smiling as she closed the book that had been open in front of her and slid it forwards. “The library’s going to close in thirty minutes, anyways.” She shrugged as she got up.

“Yeah…” He muttered as he glanced to his watch. It was 9:30 at night already. He was rather surprised Naomi wasn’t calling, questioning him where he was. 

He supposed that was a good thing.

“So, we can meet here again tomorrow and I can help you finish up?” She asked, standing up. 

Castiel stood up with her. “Uh- yes. Sure.” He smiled softly. “That sounds nice.” 

Meg nodded. “Okay! Meet me here again at, say… 8 a.m.?” 

The teen nodded his head softly. “Okay.” He agreed, watching as she smiled and left the library. 

Castiel sighed heavily, collecting his things and shoved them into his bag. He smiled contently as he exited the library, but paused right outside the door.

His phone was ringing. 

His heart nearly stopped as he heard it go off- it was Naomi. He knew it. He was in deep shit for staying out this late.

As he hastily pulled out his phone, the thought crossed his mind that he could simply ignore the call. 

The thought passed as he answered the call.

“I’m sorry that I stayed out so late, I was simply trying to finish my research project, I’ll come home right-” He was interrupted by an all too familiar voice. 

“Cas?” He hadn’t heard anyone use that nickname for him in so long. It had been three years, about. 

Castiel choked on his words, completely caught off guard. “... Yes?” He forced himself to speak. 

He couldn’t decide whether or not he was still angry with Dean. A part of him hated the older boy for what he had done to him, but another part of him really missed Dean and wanted to forgive him.

“We need to talk.” Dean stated, sounding not so confident. 

Castiel frowned, pausing. He didn’t want to talk- he wanted an apology, for Dean to fess up and say “I was wrong, I’m sorry”. But he wasn’t going to say that. Castiel knew he wasn’t going to receive any sort of apology. 

“No.” Castiel stated, feeling all his anger finally start to bubble up. “You didn’t want to ‘talk’ when everything happened, so why should I want to talk now?” He questioned. 

Dean paused, as to evaluate the situation. “Cas I just-” 

Castiel cut him off. “No, Dean. You don’t get to just call me after all these years of silence and barge right back into my life.” He paused. “Goodbye Dean Winchester.” He said before hanging up. 

He simply wasn’t ready to forget and forgive yet- and he didn’t know if he would ever be ready.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending time with Meg made him... Happy. 
> 
> He felt as if he had a friend, someone he could depend on. It was a feel he hadn't had in a very long time.

Naomi was anything but happy when he arrived home at 10:28 p.m. Although, it wasn’t as bad as he had anticipated it was going to be.

She gave him a 7 p.m. curfew for two weeks, which was fine. He didn’t have any plans anyways. 

At 7:40 the next morning he headed to the library, a small smile on his lips. He was actually kind of excited to be able to see Meg. His new friend. He had never really thought that he would be able to call anyone a ‘friend’ ever again. Especially with what happened with him and Dean. 

When he arrived in the library he sat in the same table they had sat at the night before. 

Meg walked in not too long after she had gotten there. She placed a coffee cup in front of him. “Cream and sugar included” She said and winked. 

Castiel gratefully took the cup into his hands and took a small sip. “Perfect.” He commented, his eyes glancing up at her. 

Meg smiled happily, content with the fact that he was enjoying his drink. “So, you’ve got a research paper to finish, mister.” She said, taking out a couple of books they had been using yesterday. 

The male sighed softly. He’d rather not do that this early. He’d much rather just hang out with Meg and... Have fun. Yeah, he’d rather have fun. 

It was something he rarely had a chance to do in his miserable life; sit back, relax, and just not have to deal with any responsibilities. 

“Do you want to grab some breakfast, instead?” He questioned curiously. 

Meg raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure that’s wise, Unicorn?” She asked. 

Unicorn? He’d ignore the odd nickname for now. “Why wouldn’t it be?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m just saying, the more you procrastinate, the less time you have to finish it.” She stated, rising from her seat anyways. 

He stood up as well, eagerly collecting his things. He couldn’t hide the smile that spread across his face. He was like a child on Christmas morning, ready to open his new presents that was Friendship and Happiness. 

Meg smiled back at him, walking him out of the library and wrapped her arm around his waist to bring him close as they walked. “C’mon, I know a diner that has the best pancakes.” She stated, and he nodded. 

\--- 

Castiel sighed as they sat down in a booth, sitting across from Meg. “I’ve never been here before.” He said softly. 

The girl raised an eyebrow, honestly looking surprised at the fact. “Never?” She laughed. “Surely if you’ve lived here all your life, you’ve had to! Did you move to here from somewhere, or have you just been living under a rock?” She smirked. 

“Ah… I, uh, moved here when I was 13.” He said quietly, thinking back to that time in his life. It hadn’t been his best years. Honestly, his ‘best years’ were the years in his childhood that he was too young to remember. Ah, yes, fetus years were the best years, he concluded. 

“Really?” She questioned with interest, leaning her elbows on the table. “So you’ve lived here for about four years then, and you’ve never come here?” 

He nodded his head. “My family never really goes out to eat.” He stated. 

She shrugged. “Well, now I believe we should make it a tradition of us coming here!” The girl announced proudly, reaching across the table and grabbed both of his hands. 

Castiel flushed a pink color, glancing down at their hands and then back to her. He awkwardly gripped her hands, smiling a bit. 

“Unicorn,” she began, leaning closer. “Will you do me the honor of being my diner buddy? My bestests diner buddy?” 

Castiel nodded his head quickly. He felt so embarrassed, yet so happy. For the first time in a long time, he felt as if he had a friend, a real friend he could depend on. 

Not that he couldn’t have depended on Dean… 

The male frowned at the memory, slowly taking his hands back. Memories of all the time he had spent with Dean flushed back into his mind. He felt it becoming increasingly hard to breath. 

Meg frowned, eyeing him suspiciously. “What’s wrong?” She asked. “Was that too weird?” She asked. 

Castiel shook his head. “N-no…” He shakily exhaled, rising from his seat. “I just- I need air. Now.” He choked, rushing out the door. 

Meg rose quickly and followed him out the door. “Hey, hey!” She followed him around to the back of the building. He leaned heavily on the wall outside, breathing heavily as tears fell from his eyes. 

“Castiel, are you okay?” She asked before shaking her head. “Sorry, you’re obviously not. Stupid question.” She said, gently placing her hand on his back and rubbed soft circles. 

After a few minutes of silence, mostly filled with the sounds of him whimpering, he glanced to her. “... Sorry.” He apologized. 

“Nothing to be sorry about, Unicorn.” She smiled. “Do you wanna talk about it?” 

Castiel slowly shook his head, taking his hands off the wall and turned to her. “Not really.” He stated, pausing. “I wanna do something, though.” 

Meg raised a brow expectantly at him. 

“... I wanna…” He paused, looking away. “Go to a party.”

“A party?” She asked, interested. 

“Yes, I’ve never been to one.” He said. “I heard they were… Interesting.” 

“Well, Unicorn, I’ve got good news for you.” Meg smiled, patting a hand on his back and started leading him away from the diner. “I’m in the business of making dreams come true- or rather, I know of a party that’s going on later tonight.” 

\--- 

After the incident at the diner, Castiel had hung out with Meg for a little bit as they walked around town. She told him about how to behave at the party, which her motto was to “Have fun, but don’t forget to get plastered while you’re at it!”. It wasn’t really a bad motto, minus the fact that he had no alcohol tolerance whatsoever. 

They had departed after a bit, him going home, and her going home as well. She had promised to pick him up at his house at 7 that night. 

The first time in his life he had a curfew, and he was going to break it. Great. 

“Castiel.” Naomi said as he walked through the front door. It was only 2 in the afternoon, still, so he had some time to prepare. 

He stopped himself from rolling his eyes and followed the sound of her voice to the kitchen. “Yes, Ma’am?” He questioned. 

Naomi frowned at him. “Have you finished your research paper yet?” She asked. “The school year is almost over, and that paper counts for half of your grade.” 

Castiel nodded. “I know. It’s finished.” He lied, not meeting her eyes. 

Naomi eyed him suspiciously, but said nothing more on the paper. “Okay, good.” She said. “I want you to stay home for the remainder of the day.”

He frowned, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

“You didn’t have any plans, did you?” She asked, turning away from the sink to face him. 

“... No.” He answered, sighing heavily. “No, Ma’am. I don’t have any plans.”

“Great.” Naomi motioned for him to go away. “Go get your brother, Gabriel, and come back down here. I need to discuss something with the two of you.” 

Castiel nodded his head and walked slowly upstairs. 

He knocked lightly on Gabriel’s door before opening it. 

Inside, Gabriel was sitting on someone's lap, half clothed. Castiel immediately shut the door, flushing bright red. 

“Shit!” He heard Gabriel mutter inside, followed by shuffling. 

“S-sorry, Gabriel.” He apologized. “Uh-” He coughed awkwardly. “Naomi wants the both of us.” 

Gabriel opened the door after a couple of seconds, only opening the door enough for Castiel to see him. “What does she want?” He questioned casually, his face quite red himself. 

Castiel shrugged. “I don’t know.” He frowned, looking down. “Our lives? Souls? Everything?” 

Gabriel raised a brow, chuckling a bit. “When did you develop a sense of humor?” He asked. 

“I didn’t.” He stated, frowning at his brother. “... Who’s in your room, Gabriel?” He asked curiously. He couldn’t help himself. He needed to know. 

Gabriel blinked, flushing. “I- uh… Someone.” He looked away. 

The younger brother sighed heavily. “Gabriel, you know I don’t care what your preference is. I’m just curious who you decided was a good idea to bring into the same house where Naomi is in.” 

He shrugged. “You’re not gonna like it.” Gabriel stated, slowly opening the door wider. 

Castiel paused at what he saw. He didn’t know what to say. It was Sam Winchester in his older brothers room. Dean’s little brother, Sam. 

It’s not like he had anything against Sam, but it did bring back memories of time he had spent at the Winchester house. Time he had wasted on Dean Winchester. 

He frowned. “Hello, Sam.” He said, walking into the room and shut the door behind himself. “How’ve you been?” He asked casually, despite Sam being half naked, sitting up on Gabriel’s bed. 

Sam subconsciously covered himself with the blanket, clearing his throat. “Uh, I’ve been good, thanks.” He scratched the back of his head. “And you, Cas?” 

Castiel cringed at the nickname. Dean had given it to him, so of course Sam used it as well. “I’ve been fine.” He answered.

They both knew what had happened between him and Dean and it was just making things ten times more awkward. It was something he knew Sam wouldn’t bring up, and he certainly wouldn’t bring it up either. 

He sighed. “Are you two going to the party later at Alistair’s house?” Castiel asked after a few moments of awkward silence. 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, looking almost shocked. “Yeah, actually.” He answered, moving to sit next to Sam. Castiel took a seat on a bean bag chair across the room. 

Sam smiled a bit. “Are you going?” 

“Are you kidding” Gabriel laughed. “My little bro never goes to any parties. He’s more of a loner- no offense, bro.”

Castiel frowned. “... None taken?” He sighed. “But I am going.” He stated.

“No you’re not.” Gabriel said in return. 

“Yes,” Castiel crossed his arms like a pouting child. “I am. I’m going with Meg.” 

Silence filled the room. Whether it was out of shock, or something else, Castiel didn’t know. 

“Meg Masters?” Sam asked, frowning softly. Castiel nodded his head. “... She’s, uh… Not a good person, Cas.” 

He frowned, standing up from the bean bag chair. “She’s not a bad person.” He retorted, a hint of anger in his voice. “She’s been really nice to me. She’s a friend.” 

Sam sighed. “Dude, I’m not saying she’s been mean to you, but she’s not a good person. That’s all I’m saying… She probably just wants to get in your pants.” He put his hands up defensively. 

Castiel paused, staring at the younger Winchester.

“Just be careful around her, okay?” Sam asked. “I don’t want you getting hurt, Cas. You’re still my friend, despite everything.” 

Castiel stared at Sam, his expression unreadable. “It’s a little late for me to not get hurt, don’t you think, Sam?” He asked angrily. 

Sam opened his mouth to say something, but Gabriel put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him. They both watched as Castiel left the room and headed back downstairs. 

\--- 

“This weekend we have a wedding to attend.” Naomi announced to both Castiel and Gabriel. 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, and Castiel frowned. “A wedding?” Gabriel questioned.

“Yes,” She started, sitting across the dining table from them. “Your uncle Zachariah is finally getting married, and I’d really appreciate it if both of you were on your best behavior.” She looked directly at Gabriel. 

Gabriel smirked, putting his hands up. “I won’t misbehave.” He lied easily. Last time there was a family get together, he was apparently an embarrassment to his dear Aunt Naomi. It was apparently disgraceful to walk around a party with just his lacy, golden panties on. And “disgusting”. 

Gabriel had thought it would have been ‘tasteful’. Naomi thought differently. 

“If you do anything… disgusting,” She made a face, probably at the memory of Gabriel in just panties, walking around a family party. “I will ship you off to a boarding school. I’m not taking anymore of your shit, Gabriel. Taking care of you and giving you a home to live in is merely one of the options; a nicer option. Don’t take it for granted.” She threatened. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes, but nodded his head. It was a shitty option to live under her roof, but a boarding school, away from Sammy, didn’t seem any better. 

Naomi rose from her seat. “That’s all.” She said, before turning and leaving the room. 

It was almost 7 o’clock. 

Gabriel turned to Castiel, seemingly forgetting about the entire conversation that just happened. “Party time?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

Castiel half heartedly smiled at his brother. He’d really like to get his mind off things. “Party time.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to never really having any friends, Castiel had never really found himself interested in experiencing a party. It always seemed like it would annoy him and that he most likely wouldn't enjoy it.
> 
> Well, for what it's worth, he was right. He hates parties.

After some much needed decision making, Castiel, Gabriel, and Sam all stuffed themselves into Meg’s beaten up 1990 convertible. It wasn’t that much of a tight fit, but it was a hassle for everyone to get out of the house and in the car without drawing too much attention to themselves.

Castiel figured Naomi probably figured out they left a few minutes after Meg had started driving because his phone began ringing. Of course, he thought it would be best to ignore the call. 

If he answered, he would probably back down from his night of partying and go back home in fear of what Naomi would do. Probably tear his skin off his body and feed him to the dogs. The dogs they didn’t have. 

He shook his head lightly, snapping himself out of those obnoxious thoughts. There was no time for that; tonight, he would party. 

Tonight, he would finally enjoy himself. 

And he was really looking forwards to it. 

“So,” Meg began as she drove, glancing out of the corner of her eyes to Castiel, who sat in the passenger's seat. “Excited?”

Castiel nodded his head softly, feeling a bit of butterflies in his stomach. Not only was he excited, he was nervous. What if this night turned out to be horrible? Only time would tell. 

As they pulled up in front of the rather large house, he nervously bit at his bottom lip. 

Meg patted him on the shoulder. “C’mon, Unicorn. I’ll protect you, make sure no one hurts you.” She winked, and they all got out of the care.

To anyone else it must have looked a little weird for Sam and Gabriel to both, quite awkwardly, climb out of the car. 

Meg took Castiel’s arm and led him inside, keeping him close to her side. He felt like he was a little lost puppy that had to be kept on a leash. 

When they got to the kitchen, she let him go to get the both of them a drink. 

He stared at the glass that she had presented to him with a smirk. He leaned his face close to the cup and sniffed it. He made a disgusted face. “Beer is disgusting.” He stated, but took the cup from her anyways. 

“Sorry, Unicorn. There wasn’t any cosmos or grasshoppers.” She said sarcastically, taking a swig of her drink. 

Castiel took a swig as well, cringing at the taste. He really hated beer… And the party atmosphere. It made him feel unbelievably uncomfortable, and he kind of just wanted to go home.

He sighed softly. 

It was what it was, no going back now. 

\---

It only took Castiel about three drinks to start swaying. Meg was only two drinks in and still sober as ever. 

She at least seemed to be having fun; giggling and telling jokes to this one girl in the corner of the kitchen. Ruby, he believed her name was. He honestly didn’t remember, or care. 

The male frowned at his empty cup and got himself yet another drink. He raised an eyebrow as a red headed girl approached him. 

“Hey.” She greeted and held out a hand. He shook it. “I’m Charlie.” She smiled.

“Castiel.” He said in return, attempting to give a friendly smile back. The male swayed softly, and then reverted to leaning his weight against the counter. 

“Castiel?” She questioned. She made an odd face, something he couldn’t quite comprehend. It looked like she was torn between something. Confused, maybe. 

“Yes, Castiel.” He said, pausing. “I know, it’s a weird name. Religious parents.” He sighed; every time he had to introduce himself to someone new, without fail, they were confused by his name. No matter. 

“Erm, I know this is awkward, but…” Charlie paused, glancing over her shoulder. “I’m a friend of Dean’s.” She said. 

Castiel paused, suddenly not feeling so good at all. He didn’t know why, but he suddenly felt very, very sick. “And?” He choked out. 

Charlie cleared her throat softly. “... I know it’s not my place, but I really think you should call him. He’s been very down in the dumps lately, he really-” 

Castiel shook his head. “No-” He frowned, setting his cup roughly down onto the counter. He turned away from the girl, waving his hand and used his other hand to cover his mouth. “I can’t right now- I have to go.” He muttered and rushed across the room. 

He grabbed Meg’s arm and lead her out the back door. He stumbled outside and fell to his knees on the grass. 

 

Meg looked shocked, leaning down on one knee next to him. “Castiel?” She asked, concern evident in her voice. 

He felt bad. Horrible. Sick. Oh, so sick. 

He wanted to answer her, but he couldn’t because seconds later he was vomiting up everything he had drank and eaten. 

She rubbed his back softly, staying by his side. 

“... Are you being my friend just so you can get in my pants?” He rasped, his voice hoarse. Tears ran down his cheeks and fell off his face. He stood up, sniffling.

Meg rose to her feet. “What?” She asked, taken aback. She looked almost offended, saddened by the fact that the thought would even cross his mind. “No, Castiel. I’m being your friend because I like you- and not in some pervy way either.” 

Castiel looked away, wiping his eyes onto his sleeves. “S-sorry…” He apologized, hiccupping. 

Meg took his hand gently and lead him over to a bench in the far corner of the backyard.

It was dark out, and cold. The sky was cloudy, so the stars weren’t in the sky, making it incredibly darker outside. 

The girl wrapped an arm around his shoulders, holding him close. “I know this is a stupid question, but are you okay?” 

Castiel slowly shook his head. He wasn’t okay. He hadn’t been for awhile now. “... An old friend of mine tried to contact me.” 

Meg raised an eyebrow. “That’s not a good thing, I’m guessing.”

“He… He broke my heart, Meg.” He sniffed, feeling more tears start to fall from his face. He turned and looked to her. “...He was my first friend- my only friend, and h-he broke my heart.” 

She rubbed his arm lightly, holding him tightly. 

“Three years ago, I-I confessed to him… It was stupid, I was so young, and I told him everything- I told him I was in love with him,” He laughed bitterly, rubbing his eyes. He was angry now. “Dean got mad, pissed- he told me I was disgusting and that he hated me. Me, the person he had called his best friend and had told me I could tell him anything- I had… I had believed him. I was stupid.” Castiel frowned, looking away. 

Meg waited patiently, listening to everything.

He glanced to her, embarrassed that he had let himself cry over something so stupid. If he was going to have a mental breakdown over something, why did it have to be him? He sighed. “I guess, I’m still not over him. I thought I was, but he called after I left the library, and-and I just… I couldn’t. I got so angry, and I hung up on him.” 

“I’m sorry, Castiel.” She apologized, and he blinked a bit. “That’s really fucked up… What he did.”

He nodded his head softly, pausing. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes. 

“Can we leave?” He asked, breaking the silence. He was tired, exhausted from his first night of partying. After this, he would probably never go to another party again. 

Meg nodded. “Of course.” She said and lead him out front and to the car. After helping him in and then getting into the driver's side, she looked to him. “Do you wanna sleep over my place?” 

Castiel slowly nodded his head. “Yeah. Thank you, Meg.” He smiled a bit. 

\---

Meg had a small apartment on the shittier side of town- and that was putting it lightly. She lead him inside by his arm, helping him to not sway and/or fall on his face. 

She lead him back to her bedroom and helped him into her bed, tucking him in like he was a baby. She smiled. “Here you are, Unicorn. Mi casa es su casa.” The girl winked at him. 

“Thank you.” He said sincerely. 

Meg looked the room over for a few moments before sighing. “Alright, party boy, I’m gonna go pass out on the couch. If you happen to have to vomit again, aim for the garbage can.” She pointed to the small garbage can that resided next to the bed.

Castiel nodded his head, watching as she turned and left the room. 

He sighed softly, closing his eyes and relaxed. His mind raced with scenarios of him going home the next day. Naomi would be pissed off to all Hell. There was no way she wasn’t going to attempt to murder him.

After about ten minutes of contemplation on his own murder, he gave up. It wasn’t worth worrying over. It was just annoying at this point. 

Slowly but surely, the male fell asleep; his dreams consisted of absolute, beautiful nothingness. And that was fine by him. 

\---

When he woke up his phone had at least 14 missed calls from Naomi. All of them had taken place at about 6 o’clock that morning. Lucky for him, his phone had been on vibrate so they hadn’t disturbed him. 

Castiel sat up and stretched his arms before he placed a hand on his forehead. Wow, yep, hangovers were in fact a thing. He groaned and laid back down, covering his head with the blanket. 

It didn’t take too long for Meg to wake up and walk into the room. She had a bright smile on her face as she pulled the blanket off his head. “Good morning, sleepy head!” She announced. 

He groaned in return, and she placed two small pills in one of his hands. “I know, I know.” She said, placing a glass of water on the nightstand. “Take them and then feel free to take a shower. I’m gonna go make breakfast.” 

Castiel nodded his head. He muttered a quiet “thank you” as she walked out of the room. 

After taking the advil and tossing around in the bed for a few minutes, he decided to take up her offer on a shower. 

Afterall, he did smell like vomit and alcohol. It was disgusting. 

It didn’t take him long to shower and admire all the amazing smelling soaps and shampoos she had. It was like she took one of everything when she went shopping- which he certainly was not complaining about. 

“Good morning.” He finally said as he hopped up onto the kitchen counter. 

Meg smirked, turning to face him. She was wearing an apron that said “I’d tell you the recipe, but then I’d have to kill you”, with a little winky face on it. 

He raised an eyebrow at it, but didn’t particularly question it. 

“How’d ya sleep at shay Meg, Unicorn?” She asked politely.

“Good.” He answered, smiling a bit. “Thank you, Meg.”

Meg nodded her head and turned back to the stove, going back to cooking. 

Castiel paused for a moment, letting his eyes explore around. For being on the bad side of town, it was actually a pretty nice apartment. Though, that might have been for how she had decorated it. It was cutesy- not at all like her goth appearance. 

His eyes darted back to Meg. Now that he was looking and paying attention to what she was wearing, she was wearing little pink shorts with hearts on them, and a white crop-top. The front seemed to say something, but it was covered by the apron. 

Her outfit wasn’t at all the Meg he knew, but he, once again, didn’t question it. 

Except- “Meg, what’s the front of your shirt say?” He asked out of curiosity. It was pure curiosity, that was it. 

Slowly, Meg turned around, a devilish smirk spread across her lips. She almost looked like the actual devil. Casually, she lifted the apron, showing off the white crop-top. The writing was a simple cursive style, but what it said- oh boy he wasn’t prepared. 

On the front of her shirt, in pink cursive letters, it spelled out “Daddy”. Daddy.

He couldn’t, he simply could not contain the laughter that erupted from his chest, following by an embarrassed blush on his cheeks. 

Meg raised an eyebrow, letting the apron fall back down. “What?” She asked. 

“Nothing.” He shook his head. “I simply found it amusing.”

 

\---

They ate breakfast in almost silence, but it wasn’t an awkward silence. It was nice, a calm silence. 

After they finished eating, Castiel helped clean the dishes happily. It was nice having someone to hang out with, someone to depend on. 

“Would you mind giving me a ride home?” He asked when the dishes were all clean. 

Meg made a fake frown. “Aw, you’re tired of me already?” 

“Oh- n-no, the opposite, actually.” He looked down. “My Aunt will probably murder me already for not coming home last night… I don’t want to leave… But I should.” 

Meg smiled. “I was just joking, don’t look so guilty.” She ruffled his hair and grabbed her keys. 

Castiel smiled a bit as they walked out to the car. On the ride home they sat in pleasant silence, listening to the pop-punk music Meg had playing on the radio. 

It was nice. Really nice. 

He was glad to have met her. 

“Thank you for everything.” He said when she pulled up in front of his house. “Really, thank you.” He said sincerely. 

Meg nodded her head. “It’s no problem, really, Castiel.” She said, ruffling his hair again. It was a nice gesture, affectionate. “If you wanna get away from you Aunt at any point over the next few days, call me.” She paused. “Oh!” 

She hastily grabbed a pen out of the glove box and grabbed his hand. After rolling up his sleeve, she wrote down her number and ‘Meg >;-D’, next to it. 

Castiel smiled. “I’ll be sure to call- or text. Both.” He concluded and got out of the car. 

The walk up to his front door was long. He really didn’t want to leave, but he had a problem to deal with: Naomi. 

Suddenly, he wandered if Gabriel had come home, or if he had gone home with Sam. Either was a possibility. He hoped that his brother had come home, or else Naomi was going to be especially pissed off. Not only that, but she would take it out on him and that was just annoying. 

As soon as he opened the door, he heard Naomi yelling in the other room. He gave a sigh of relief, hearing Gabriel yelling back. 

Naomi stopped yelling, stomping out of the kitchen just as Castiel was closing the door. “Castiel?! Where have you been?” She basically growled. 

He flinched, not meeting her eyes. “I stayed at a friends house.” He answered. 

She frowned, marching right up to him. She paused, blinking and her eyes suddenly became very large. “You-” She stopped, shaking her head. “Why do you smell of perfume?” 

He frowned, remembering his small adventure in Meg’s bathroom. He may have, or may have not, sprayed a bunch of her perfumes, trying each one out. He couldn’t help himself, they had all smelt so good. 

“My friend is female.” He sighed. There was no getting around it, he supposed. 

Naomi frowned, shaking her head. “Let’s go.” She said, and he followed her back into the dining room. 

Gabriel waved to him. “Welcome home, bro. Home sweet home.” He frowned. 

“Shut up.” Naomi snapped at him. 

Castiel sighed as he sat down. It was going to be a very long morning, he felt. 

\---

When he finally got away from Naomi, which was at 12 in the afternoon, mind you, he went straight to his room and pulled out his phone. 

After typing in Meg’s number, he texted her. 

C: My Aunt apparently hadn’t liked that I smelt of your perfume.

C: Which, by the way, smelt amazing. I may have tried them all. 

M: Unicorn!

M: Aw, I’m sorry. Maybe next time you shouldn’t spray em all?

M: Although I am pleased you enjoyed them. 

M: Perhaps I should get you one of your own. ;-D

C: That would be absolutely lovely. :-)

C: Meg?

M: Yes, Unicorn? 

C: Thank you. 

C: For being my friend. 

C: I’m so grateful.

M: You’re welcome, Unicorn.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting drunk at his Uncle's wedding may have not been the best idea. Hell, it was a downright horrible idea, but what could he say? There was no use in regretting it. 
> 
> But... Getting drunk and calling Dean? He couldn't decide if it was a good or a bad thing.

Dean frowned, running his hands through his hair as he looked at himself in the mirror. He sighed and ran his hands under the cold water before splashing it onto his face. 

He felt like- well, shit. He didn’t know how else he could possibly explain it. Plain and simple, he didn’t feel good. After his failed attempt of getting into contact with Castiel, he had learned that it was pretty obvious Castiel wasn’t up to talking with him. Or having anything to do with him. 

Which was understandable, what he had done to the other was horrible. He wasn’t looking for forgiveness- he just… He really missed Castiel. 

When he had said all those awful things to Cas, he had been young. They had both been very young. He didn’t remember the reason exactly why he had said all that shit, but a lot of it was greatly influenced by John’s homophobia. He had grown up with it. 

It wasn’t his fault that he had grown up that way and that’s what John had taught him- but now it was different. 

John was dead now, and he lived with his Uncle Bobby who would beat him with a wooden spoon if he dared to make any homophobic comments. Especially if they were towards him and his husband, Crowley. 

Dean just- needed to apologize. He wanted Castiel not to hate him, but he understood if his old friend did. 

After exiting the bathroom, he picked his phone up from off his bed. He stared at the screen for a minute before bringing up his messages and swiftly brought up Castiel’s number. 

D: We need to talk. Please. Meet me at the cafe on Morrison street. 12 p.m. 

C: Can’t. Busy.

D: Please, Cas. 

C: I said I’m busy. 

D: With?

C: A wedding. And I’m grounded. 

C: Don’t text me again. 

Dean sighed heavily. He guessed his apology would have to wait until Castiel wasn’t busy. 

He paused for a moment. Why in the hell was Castiel, sweet baby angel Castiel, grounded? And how? He shook his head. That was a question for another day. 

\---

Castiel frowned at his phone, glaring at it a bit. He was sitting up in bed, dressed in a tuxedo with a blue tie. 

He had a wedding to go to, he really didn’t need Dean to be texting him and bothering him with this ‘we need to talk’ bullshit. 

If he had wanted to talk, why hadn’t he talked to him three years ago? Why did it have to take three years for Dean to get into contact with him again? One year he could understand, that was reasonable. 

But three?

Fuck Dean. 

C: Dean texted me. 

M: And? Are you okay?

C: I’m annoyed. But I’m okay.

C: He keeps saying “we need to talk”, but I don’t want to talk with him. 

C: I just… I don’t know what I want anymore. 

M: Well fuck him!

Castiel chuckled a bit, smiling at his phone. That’s just what I had thought, as well. 

C: Yes, fuck him. 

C: Anyways, I have a wedding to go to today.

M: Ooo~ Are you getting married? Who are they? Are they hotter than me?

C: My Uncle’s getting married to some milf, probably. 

M: Oh. Blugh. Gross. 

M: Well, if you get bored during this wedding, feel free to text me, Unicorn. 

C: Thank you, Meg. Don’t be surprised if I take you up on that offer. 

Castiel sighed as he got up and stuffed his phone into his pocket. On his way out of his room, he grabbed his oversized, tan trench coat and slipped it on. Usually he didn’t wear it until winter, but he felt like he was going to need it. It was sort of a comfort item. 

As he and Gabriel both got into the back seat of Naomi’s mini van, she turned her head to glare at the both of them. 

“I don’t want any bullshit today.” She said with a frown, mostly looking to Gabriel. But now, she was glancing to Castiel a bit too. 

He figured it was from him not coming home the other day. Or the sneaking out. Or both. 

“Yes, ma’am.” He said softly. 

Gabriel smirked a bit. “Yeah, yeah. I will keep my clothes on.” He slumped back in his seat, and Naomi drove off. 

Most of the ride was silent, except for Naomi took a turn and both Castiel and Gabriel looked to one another. 

They both knew where Naomi was going, and they didn’t like it. She was going to pick up their older brother, Nick. Or who they had so kindly nicknamed Lucifer. 

They didn’t call him Lucifer to his face, though. He had a temper, so that wouldn’t be wise. 

When Castiel was young Nick used to babysit him, and his most clear memory was Nick holding him upside over the toilet and threatening to dunk his head. 

He must have been about four. In the end, his head had in fact gotten dunked, too. 

It wasn’t fun.

He didn’t remember why his brother had done it, but he probably hadn’t deserved such a harsh punishment. 

Castiel shuddered at the memory, frowning. “Doesn’t Lu-” He cleared his throat, leaning forwards. “Doesn’t Nick own a car?” 

Naomi raised an eyebrow. “Me and him had decided it would be easier for me to pick him up. Plus he wanted to come home for the weekend.” She hummed, pausing. “Your brother Michael and your sister Anna is coming home too. Oh, and your cousin Balthazar is going to be coming for a visit, I believe.” 

Gabriel groaned. “You’re going to let Michael and Nick be in the same house together? You know all they do is bicker and punch each other, right?” 

“They’re older now.” She said, frowning. “They won’t be like how they were when they were teenagers. You wouldn’t know that, seeing you haven’t matured at all.”

 

“Whatever, hag.” Gabriel muttered. 

Naomi suddenly slammed on the breaks. Castiel felt his heart skip a beat and his face drained of all color. He hated that. 

“What was that?!” Naomi snapped, turning around quickly to glare at Gabriel. “Do you want to repeat that?”

Gabriel paused for a moment. He had this look in his eyes like he was going to dare to say it again. It was like the two of them were brewing a storm. This was the exact reason Gabriel always stayed in his room, or snuck out most nights. 

He hated Naomi even more than Castiel did. 

“I didn’t say anything.” Gabriel finally said. 

Naomi glared for another moment before turning back around and continued driving. 

Castiel sighed heavily and looked out the window. It was really going to be a long day. Even longer than having Naomi scream at him for several hours. 

\--- 

When Nick got into the car it wasn’t as bad as he had thought. They exchanged polite hellos before he went onto talking with Naomi. 

He talked about his job as a defense attorney, talking about how much money he made, and how he was satisfied with his life. 

She gave him meaningless advice that Castiel knew he wasn’t listening to. 

He never listened, ever since he was a child. That’s why, before Castiel was born, their father had kicked Lucifer out of the house. 

But that was before Castiel was even born, so he didn’t know what really happened. 

Gabriel knew, though. Although, he had been very young. Just a child. 

Gabriel had never explained the full story to him; he had just said that Lucifer had ‘pissed off Daddy’, and then eventually Dad had left, and all his siblings had gone off to live with other family members. 

The church that the wedding was being held at was huge. It was a beautiful building, white and garnished with flowers everywhere outside. 

He really did like it, it made him feel… Okay. At peace? He didn’t really know how to explain it.

For a while Castiel wandered around, seeing as he had twenty minutes before the wedding was going to begin. 

He was looking around outside at all the flowers and the trees when his phone buzzed. He thought it was Meg until he pulled it out of his power and saw it was Dean. 

Castiel frowned, but decided to humor Dean out of curiosity. 

D: How’s the wedding going? 

C: It hasn’t started yet.

D: Oh? So whatcha doin’ then? 

C: Looking at plants.

For a few moments it seemed as if Dean wasn’t going to say anything more, but, of course, he did. 

D: Cool! Any cool plants there?

C: Carnations. Daffodils. Gerberas. Flowers, everywhere. 

C: What do you want, Dean?

D: Nothin’. 

D: Am I bothering you? 

Castiel paused, staring at the message. He could lie and say yes… But Dean wasn’t bothering him. He wasn’t being annoying, and if he was being honest, he was enjoying this weird small talk they were having. It was pleasant. 

C: No. 

D: Okay.

C: I think the weddings starting. I’ll text you when the ceremonies over, I suppose. 

D: Okay! :-)

The male sighed heavily and stuffed his phone back into his pocket as he headed inside the church. By then everyone had found a seat. He awkwardly shuffled down the aisle and found himself a seat next to his cousin Balthazar. 

Balthazar smiled to Castiel. “Haven’t seen you in a long while.” He commented. The male was wearing jeans, a dress shirt, and a tie. Casual. It looked nice, Castiel concluded. 

He nodded. “Missed me?” He teased, a small smile spreading across his lips.

Balthazar raised a brow and gently poked Castiel in the arm with his elbow. “Developed a sense of humor, I see.” He smirked. “I like it.” 

Castiel smiled, sighing softly. 

They both quieted down as the ceremony begun. It was a short ceremony, his Uncle Zachariah and his newly wife exchanged small vows before saying the famous line of “I do”. 

Afterwards, everyone piled into the large room on the other half of the church. There were tables set up in rows, and hot food lined up against the walls. 

Castiel followed Balthazar to a table where Gabriel and Anna joined them. 

He had missed Balthazar and especially Anna. She was 21, only four years older than he was, so they used to hang out a lot when she did live with Naomi. She had always been nice to him.

And Balthazar, well, he used to spend the summer with them, mostly because he and Gabriel used to get into trouble. Balthazar was 19, not too much older. 

Castiel sighed contently, watching as Balthazar and Gabriel begun chatting. They spoke of how they used to hang out, joking and having a good time. It made him smile. 

Anna scooted up next to him, bringing her chair closer. “How’ve you been, little bro?” She gently ruffled his hair in a playful manner, smiling at him. 

Castiel smiled, pausing. “Good.” He lied, sighing softly. He didn’t want to worry her, couldn’t worry her. 

Anna leaned back. “Well that’s good!” She laughed a bit, and God how he had missed her. She was his childhood best friend, the older sister he could always depend on when he had fallen down and scraped his knee. The older sister who read him bedtime stories and took him to the park on sunny days. 

“You’re staring.” She said, raising an eyebrow. 

Castiel blinked softly. “Sorry.” He shook his head. “I’ve just missed you.” He said softly, shrugging.

Anna looked pleased. “Aw, well that’s good cause I’m coming home to spend time with you.” She looking thoughtfully up to the ceiling. “We can visit our home town and go to that ice cream place you loved.” 

Castiel raised an eyebrow. “It’s six hours away.” He stated. 

Anna shrugged. “It’s fine, I’ll drive.” She stated happily. 

Castiel smiled, happy he was going to get to do something with her. “Okay. Can we-” He paused, interrupted by his phone going off. 

He sighed, rising from his seat. “Excuse me.” He said, and rushed out the doors. Once outside, he answered his phone. “Hello?” 

On the other line he could hear muffled voices, and distinctly the voice of Dean in the background. “Dean?” He questioned, but got no answer. Butt dial. 

He sighed heavily, but decided to listen in. He couldn’t exactly hear the conversation, but he had heard his name- several times, in fact. 

“I don’t know, Charlie… I just… Castiel… miss.. Won’t forgive… I hate…” He continued listening, frowning a bit. Charlie was the girl he had met at the party. 

“I know… He just… Time…” Charlie’s voice was muffled. He sighed irritably. It was annoying how he couldn’t hear the conversation properly, yet now he was intrigued. 

“I hate… It’s shitty… Cas… Fucking just wont’... Cas probably hates me…” Castiel frowned at the words and hung up, staring off into the distance.

He didn’t hate Dean. He was just… Angry. Annoyed. Frustrated. God, pick any other word but hate. He didn’t despise Dean, and he didn’t think he ever really could. 

But that didn’t mean Dean hadn’t hurt him, and that didn’t mean he was ready to forgive the older Winchester. 

C: Have you considered not butt dialing the person you’re talking about? 

Castiel closed out the message after sending it and quickly moved to ‘phone’ and called Meg. He anxiously waited as it rung a couple of times before she picked up. 

“Hey, Unicorn, what’s-” 

He cut her off. “Dean just buttdialed me while he was talking about me to his friend.” He said with a frown, feeling a bit of anger bubble up. “I couldn’t really understand what he was saying to her, but it sounded like he was talking about me, and he was saying how I hated him or some bullshit.” 

“And you don’t hate him?” Meg asked curiously. 

“No!” He paused, sighing. “No, of course I don’t hate him. I’m pissed at him and hurt, but I could never hate him.” 

Meg hummed softly, but didn’t say anything.

Castiel paused, frowning. “What?” He asked after a moment. 

“I think… You should take him up on the whole ‘we need to talk’ stuff.” She stated. “Not for his sake, but for yours.” 

He didn’t answer, staring blankly at, well, nothing. She was right. Completely right. 

“Unicorn? You there?” She asked. 

“Yeah.” Castiel answered. “Thank you, Meg. I have to go now, my families probably wondering where I disappeared too.” 

Meg sighed softly. “Alright, call me if you need anything, Unicorn.” She said and hung up. 

After a few seconds, he received a text. 

It was from Dean, along with a couple missed phone calls from Dean. 

D: What?

D: Call me, Cas.

D: Cas? 

D: I’m sorry, please call me. 

Castiel decided to ignore him for now and went back inside. 

“Everything alright?” Anna asked him as he sat back down. There was now a plate of food set in front of his seat. He presumed Anna had gotten for him. 

Castiel shrugged softly. “I guess.” He stated, still not wanting to worry her, but also didn’t want to lie. “Just a bit of drama, I suppose.” 

“Girl drama?” Anna asked, a hopeful look on her face. It seemed like she was very interested to see where her little brothers love life was at as of late. 

“Erm, no.” Castiel paused a bit, awkwardly looking down at his plate of food. “... Boy drama?” He questioned. 

Anna blinked a bit. “Oh… Oh!” She smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Does this boy drama involve a boyfriend, perhaps?” She asked eagerly. 

Castiel slowly shook his head. “No, it’s, uh… Not that.” He paused. “I can’t really explain it, but it’s not dating drama.” 

Anna nodded her head, but didn’t intruded. “Well, do you have anyone you’re interested in?” She asked curiously.

Castiel briefly paused. He had never really thought of his dating life, especially after everything. Not only that, but he didn’t have many friends, so there wasn’t anyone he could have a crush on. “Not at the moment.” He answered. 

“Any best friends I have competition with, then?” She asked, smiling.

Castiel smiled back. “Uh, yeah, actually. I met this girl a few days ago, Meg.” He shrugged. “She’s been really nice to me and we’re becoming really good friends. I’m… really happy.” He said honestly. 

Anna ruffled his hair. “Well, I’m really happy for you, and I’d love to meet this Meg! If she wants to, we can take her with us on our little road trip.” She offered. 

He smiled brightly at his older sister. “Yes, thank you. I’d really love that.” 

“Is this Meg girl a love interest?” Balthazar butted in, raising a brow. 

Castiel shook his head. “Uh, no. She’s not.” 

“Well, why not?” Balthazar asked. “Is she not your type?”

Castiel paused for a moment, shaking his head. “No, not particularly. I’m more into a person that has a big, throbbing penis.” He said casually. 

Balthazar stared at him, his eyes wide with shock. It’s as if he had never imagined Castiel would say such a thing. 

Gabriel bursted out with laughter, pounding a fist on the table. “Oh my God, I can’t-” He shook his head, laughing so hard that his face turned red. “I can’t believe you… You actually said that-” 

Anna coughed awkwardly. “Well,” She smiled, patting Castiel on the back. “That’s one way to say it.” 

Castiel paused. “Can I drink?” He asked, glancing over to where there were a bunch of wine bottles lining a table, along with glasses. 

Anna put her hands up. “No one’s going to stop you.” She said, watching as Castiel rose and went over to pour himself a drink.

He really felt like he needed it. 

\---

Three and a half drinks in and he was laughing at every stupid little comment Gabriel was saying. It was really just an embarrassing thing, but he was too drunk to care. 

“And then she said, ‘Candy makes you fat’,” Gabriel smirked, looking right at Castiel. He was the best audience he’d had in awhile- laughed at everything. “So I knocked her flat on her ass!” 

Castiel burst out laughing, leaning back in his chair and held his stomach. His eyes watered and his stomach hurt, but he didn’t care. He was having the time of his life. 

That was up until Naomi walked over and angrily slapped him on the back of the head. “What the hell is wrong with you, Castiel Novak?” 

Castiel frowned, rubbing the back of his head. He stood up, almost instantly swaying. “What’s wrong with you?” He slurred. 

Naomi looked astonished at him talking back. “Excuse me?”

“Fuck you, you old bitch!” He snapped. 

Gabriel rose from his seat. “Oooohhh!! You get ‘er, bro!” He chuckled. 

Anna hit Gabriel’s arm, glaring at him. “Cut it out.” She said, tugging him back into his seat and stood up. “Castiel, c’mon. Let’s go take a walk.” She suggested. 

“No!” Castiel shook his head, turning his attention back to Naomi. “I’m tired of your shit- tired of havin’ to listen to you- to you always telling me what to do!” He yelled. By now, he had the attention of everyone, all eyes were on him. “You’re never nice to me, and always criticize everything I do- you’re- you’re horrible! You’re just a mean ol’ bitch that nobody likes...” 

Naomi stared at him for a moment before raising her hand and slapped him straight across the face. 

The room became silent, nobody dared to say anything. It was almost like a movie, time seemed to slow and he felt like he was going to suffocate. 

Castiel moved his hand to his cheek, stumbling back. Tears filled his eyes before he turned and rushed himself out the church doors. He heard Anna calling after him, but ignored it. 

He kept running until he tripped and fell, tears falling from his face. He hastily pulled his phone out of his pocket and called the first name he saw. 

“Holy shit, Cas, dude-” Dean begun, but Castiel cut him off. 

“I don’t hate you.” Castiel sobbed into the phone, whimpering softly. “I-I’m so… I miss you so much and I hate that y-you didn’t contact me for three years… Three years, Dean. I was so lonely..” He hiccuped, pausing. “I am lonely, and angry, and sad, and hurt… But I do not hate you…” 

Dean said nothing, staying silent to the point where Castiel was about to ask if he was still there. “I’m so sorry, Cas. I-I’ve been sorry, I feel fucking horrible about everything and I just wish I could make it better.” He said. “Are… Are you okay?” 

Castiel chuckled weakly, sniffling. He felt a bit better. Not really, but kind of. “I don’t know, honestly.” He stared at the grass that he hadn’t bothered to get up from. “... I’m crying, on the ground outside of a church… Drunk.”

“You drank?” Dean asked, sounding surprised. It was like the concept of Castiel drinking was completely foreign to him. 

“Yes.” Castiel stated, moving to wipe his face. “About four glasses of wine, actually… Doesn’t take much to get me drunk.” He smiled a bit. 

“Wow, Angel.” Dean chuckled lightly. “I guess you’ve changed…” 

Silence filled the air. It was the kind of silence that was verging on awkwardness, but wasn’t quite there yet. 

“I should probably go back to the church.” Castiel said after a long while. 

“Yeah.” Dean said softly.

Castiel paused briefly. “I’ll… I’ll call you later… When I’m not drunk or getting yelled at for getting drunk.” 

Dean sighed. “Good luck with that.” He chuckled a bit. “Hope it goes well, Angel.”

“Thanks… Goodbye, Dean.” Castiel said softly before hanging up. 

He willed himself to get off the ground and sighed heavily, looking back to the church. He frowned, not wanting to deal with Naomi at this very moment. He supposed he’d have to deal with it one way or another. 

For now, it could wait. 

C: I’m in deep shit. 

M: Oh?

C: I’ll tell you later. Wish me luck.

M: Luck! :-O


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Castiel decides its time to meet up with Dean, to hear him out. He wasn't doing it for Dean though, he was doing it for himself. He needed to talk to the other. He at least needed closure, if Dean didn't plan on apologizing to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOWIE, 5 chapters in and I'm R E A L L Y enjoying writing this... jeez. ψ( ` ∇ ´ )ψ

Due to his little ‘performance’ at the wedding he was grounded for the next week. It wouldn’t have been so bad if he hadn’t had plans to go on a road trip with Anna. Of course, that was out of the question now. 

Castiel sighed, staring up at his ceiling. It was the day after the wedding and once again his house was quite full. Almost everyone was back home; Michael, Nick, Balthazar, Anna, and of course Gabriel was there. Not only that, but he was told a few more relatives might be visiting. He didn’t know who exactly yet, but he was kind of happy. 

Aside from the fact that he had an annoying headache thanks to his hangover. The male rubbed his temples, closing his eyes briefly. He opened them back up when his phone buzzed on the nightstand. 

He didn’t really remember what he had said in the phone call with Dean, but he supposed it was embarrassing enough. 

D: Hey, Cas! 

D: How’s the hangover? >:-)

C: I’m not in the mood.

Castiel frowned as he threw his phone onto the bed and got up to get dressed. It was starting to get hot outside so he put on a t-shirt and jeans. When he picked his phone back, he not only had messages from Dean, but also from Meg.

He decided he would text Meg first. 

M: Having a good morning, Unicorn?

C: It’s okay.

C: I have yet another hangover. 

M: Oh? You mean you got drunk at the wedding?

M: That’s pretty bad, Unicorn.

M: I think I’m a bad influence on you.

M: Oh no! I’m corrupting your sweet youth!

C: It was corrupted long before I met you, Meg.

M: Aw, damn. 

M: So what happened yesterday? You said you we’re ‘in deep shit’. 

M: The curiosity is killing me. 

C: How about we meet for lunch and I’ll tell you all about it? 

M: Okay! Sounds good to me. :-)

C: Meet me at the diner at 12. 

Castiel smiled happily, content with that. He figured with everyone home distracting Naomi it wouldn’t be too hard for him to sneak out. 

Now to deal with Dean. 

D: Not in the mood?

D: Are you mad at me?

D: Cas?

C: I’m not mad at you.

C: At least not for the comment on my hangover.

D: Sorry.

He stared at his phone. The curiosity was killing him. He wanted to know the extent of their phone call yesterday, but he didn’t want to bring it up at the same time. 

What if he had said something he didn’t mean? Or something that he would regret? 

Castiel sighed irritably rubbing his hands over his eyes. Why was this so… frustrating? 

C: Can we meet up at 1 today?

D: Sure, Cas. 

C: Okay.

C: Meet me at the diner at 1.

D: Okay! I’ll be there. 

After shoving his phone into his pocket, he swiftly exited his room. As he made his way downstairs he caught Michael and Nick in the kitchen. It seemed like the both of them were arguing over something, but he couldn’t tell due to them whispering. 

The male shook his head lightly and decided to go into the living room instead. Again, Balthazar and Gabriel were talking, reminiscing in their past. It was… nice. 

It was almost as if he was 14 again. He liked it; it was a comforting thing. 

Castiel smiled softly as he went over and sat himself down across from them on a recliner. 

“Oh, hey.” Balthazar greeted and smirked. He leaned forwards, completely abandoning his conversation with Gabriel. It seemed like he was far more interested in taunting Castiel. “How’s the hangover, macho man?” 

“...Uh, it’s fine.” Castiel answered, raising an eyebrow. He paused for a few moments. “Do you think the two of you could create a distraction around 11:50?” He questioned.

Gabriel smiled brightly. “Sneaking out, are we?” He questioned. “Naomi’s really not going to like that.” He chuckled.

“So can you?” He repeated.

“Yeah, yeah. We got you covered, bro.” Gabriel waved a hand. 

Castiel nodded. “Thank you.” He said softly as he rose from his seat and went to the kitchen. He ignored his arguing brothers and grabbed himself a granola bar. Before he could rush out of the kitchen to avoid getting in the middle of the argument, Nick looked at him. 

“Castiel!” Nick announced loudly. He smirked devilishly and moved to grab Castiel. He pulled his little brother back over to them and threw his arm over his younger brother’s shoulders. 

Castiel squirmed uncomfortably under his arm. Not only did he dislike Nick, he also disliked being touched by people he didn’t like. “I’d rather not-”

“Ah, don’t be like that.” Nick snickered, ruffling his hair playfully. “You’ve seemed to loosen up from when you were younger. Didya remove the stick from your ass or somethin’?”

“Excuse me?” He raised an eyebrow. This was exactly why they called him Lucifer. Well, and the fact that Nick was the devil himself. 

“Don’t play innocent. Everyone heard you tell Naomi off yesterday.” He nudged Castiel lightly, letting go of him. “I was quite impressed, little bro. Proud, even.” 

Michael cleared his throat. “This doesn’t pertain to our disagreement, Nick.” 

Nick nodded his head. “Right, right.” He paused. “So here’s our predicament, lil bro- Michael here thinks your punishment for telling Naomi off is going to be boarding school, but I disagree. I think she’ll send you to live with Zachariah again instead.” 

Castiel’s eyes widened, his throat becoming dry. He couldn’t go back to living with Zachariah- he… he couldn’t. He wouldn’t. Never. Never again. 

Nick had a shit eating grin on his face, obviously awaiting any kind of response. 

Castiel shook his head, clearing his throat. “I’m not interesting in your childish argument.” He said before walking out of the kitchen, satisfied with his response. 

\---

About 11:46 in the afternoon Balthazar and Gabriel made their way into Naomi’s office. From the living room, Castiel could sort of hear what was happening. 

“Heya, Naomi!” Gabriel announced cheerfully. It was obvious he was really going to have fun with this.

“We have a magic trick to show you.” Balthazar said. 

Gabriel snickered evilly. It was pure evil- Castiel knew because Gabriel used to have the same snicker when the two of them would torture him when he was younger. “Yeah, wanna see a magic trick?” 

“No, I don’t-” Naomi started, but was cut off by whatever was happening. 

Gabriel laughed out loud.

“How dare you!” Naomi shrieked, and Castiel took this as his opportunity to sneak out the front door. 

He could have sworn he saw Nick watching him from out the corner of his eye, but he was probably just imagining it. Why would Nick bother to be watching him? 

Castiel was about halfway down the street, nearing town, when he felt like someone was following him. He took a quick glance around, but there was no one in sight. 

Obviously, he was just paranoid of Naomi catching him. He took a deep breath in and exhaled. 

As he neared the diner he hurried inside and sat down in a booth. It was 12:01, so Meg should get there soon. 

The male sighed heavily and slumped back in the seat. When the waiter came around, he ordered two coffees. 

It didn’t take Meg to get there. She walked through the door wearing black jeans, and purple t-shirt, and a big, heavy-looking leather jacket. He didn’t know how she wasn’t drenched in sweat. 

The girl smiled and walked over to him, taking a seat across from him. “Hey there, Unicorn.” She greeted cheerfully, taking a sip of the coffee in front of her. “Miss me?” 

Castiel smiled in return and nodded his head. He had missed her. “Yeah, actually.” He chuckled awkwardly, sipping at his own coffee. “It’s been a weird couple of days.” He sighed heavily. 

“Obviously.” She leaned forwards on her elbows. “Now spill. I wanna know everything.” 

It didn’t take long for him to explain, in detail, of how his day went down yesterday. She listened closely, nodding every now and then so he knew she was paying attention. 

“Uh, wow. Jeez, Unicorn.” She shook her head lightly and leaned back in her seat, smirking a bit. “You got drunk? At a family wedding?” She question, raising an eyebrow. She almost looked amused. Hell, she probably was amused. 

If he were her, he’d be amused too. It would be funny, if it weren’t so embarrassing. 

“It’s all kind of a blur, but I know I did say some regretful things to Naomi.” He shrugged his shoulders. “All I really remember is after that she slapped me, so I ran out crying.” 

Meg nodded her head. “And you drunk called Dean?” She questioned. 

Castiel paused, frowning. “... Yes.” He answered, clearing his throat. “And I may have invited him to meet me here at 1.” He stated. 

Meg paused, raising her eyebrow, intrigued. “Really now?” She smiled a bit. “Do you want me to stay while you talk with him? I can go sit in another booth.” She suggested. 

Castiel nodded his head slowly, giving her a gracious smile. She really was kind to him. Too kind. He didn’t deserve it. “Thank you. That would be nice.”

For the remanding time they had alone, they talked of meaningless things. School, projects, how school was almost over, what they’d do during the summer. Meg suggested that when school ended she could drive them both to a water park that was only an hour away. Castiel decided it was a good idea. 

Ten minutes before 1 p.m., Meg got up and sat in a booth not too far away. She waved to Castiel and winked. 

Castiel half heartedly waved back, sighing. 

Was he really ready to face Dean?

He sat there, thoughts racing through his mind. He didn’t even know if he could handle seeing the other without having a full on meltdown. Hell, he had a meltdown when Charlie started simply talking to him about Dean. 

More and more time passed and Dean was still nowhere to be seen. Castiel slipped out his phone, checking it. ‘No New Messages’ flashed across his screen. 

He began anxiously tapping his foot under the table, sighing heavily as he looked out the window. The diner was quiet, hardly anyone was there besides him, Meg, and a couple sitting in a booth sharing a milkshake. 

By 1:30 he knew in the back of his mind Dean wasn’t going to show up. All that talk about Dean wanting to ‘talk’, and all his hopes of Dean apologizing to him were bullshit. 

They were never going to be friends again, Dean never wanted to be friends again. And he couldn’t handle that. 

He didn’t want to accept the fact that years ago he had lost Dean, all due to his silly little confession. Maybe if he hadn’t been so self centered, only thinking of himself. 

Why had he even confessed? Why had he thought Dean would ever like him back? 

When he checked him phone again and it was 1:57, he rose from his booth and swiftly exited the diner. 

Meg followed him close behind. “Castiel.” She called after him, frowning. “Castiel!” She called again when he didn’t stop speed walking away. 

“What?” He snapped, turning around to face her. Castiel paused, sighing. She didn’t deserve an attitude. She didn’t ditch their plans, she was a loyal friend. She was good to him. “Sorry-... I just.” He looked away, not meeting her eyes. 

Megg took his hands into hers. “I know. I’m sorry he didn’t show.” She said, frowning softly. “Maybe something came up and he couldn’t show?” She suggested.

Castiel shook his head. “No- it, uh… It was stupid of me to think he wanted to apologize. That he was even remorseful.” 

Meg shook her head, moving to place one her hands on his cheek. “No, it wasn’t stupid. I’m telling you; something probably came up and he wasn’t able to make it.”

Castiel slowly nodded his head, but it didn’t look like he believed her. “.... Okay- yeah. Maybe.” 

Meg sighed softly, taking a step back. “Wanna go get some-”

She was cut off, Nick appearing almost out of nowhere. “Well, well, lookit the two love birds.” He announced, smirking. 

Castiel looked to him and glared. He knew someone had been following him. But why? Why did Nick have to be so obnoxious? “What do you want, Lucifer?” He hissed. 

Nick glared. “Watch yourself, little brother.” He snapped angrily. “I was just curious to know why my dear little, angelic brother was sneaking out for. Obviously,” He motioned with his hands to the two of them. “This little love affair is why.” 

Castiel rolled his eyes. Maybe if he just ignored him, he’d-

“It’s quite disgusting.” Nope. Of course Nick wouldn’t go away. “I mean, her, man? Couldn’t you have some better taste in women?” 

Castiel turned his entire body towards Nick, walking up to him. “I think you should apologize.” He stated.

Nick raised an eyebrow, entertained. “Or what?” 

Castiel glared, making his hand into a fist and aimed it straight for Nick’s nose. Time seemed to slow as his fist collided with his older brothers face. 

Nick stumbled back, moving a hand to ghost over his now broken and very much bleeding nose. He chuckled, blinking. “Are you kidding me?” He shook his head. 

Castiel took a step back as Nick started charging him. 

Before he knew it, Castiel was on the ground, Nick hovering over him. The first punch collided with his eye, the neck on his jaw. He could’ve sworn he heard it crack. 

But no other blows came. Meg he thrown a punch of her own right into Lucifer’s cheek. He stumbled back before glaring at her. 

Nick spit blood onto the ground. “Scum.” He muttered before turning and walked away. 

Castiel sighed heavily, wiping blood from the side of his mouth. It smeared down his arm. Gross.

Meg frowned as she walked over and helped him off the ground, wiping dirt off of his back for him. “Was that a friend of yours?” She questioned.

Castiel shook his head. “Older brother.” He stated, sighing heavily. His face hurt, but it was worth it. 

Meg scoffed. “What a douchebag.” She commented, moving to inspect Castiel’s face. “Well, thanks for defending my honor, Unicorn. I’m forever grateful.” 

Castiel chuckled half heartedly. “Well, thank you for saving me from his fists of fury.” He stated. 

She nodded her head. “C’mon. Let's go get you cleaned up.” She said and lead him in the direction of her apartment complex. 

It was a short ten minute walk from the diner, not that he minded long walks, though. If anything, he enjoyed going on long walks. They gave him time to think. 

Once inside, Meg sat him down at her kitchen table. “Stay right there.” She stated before heading back to the bathroom. She came back with an emergency kit box and sat down next to him. 

She frowned a bit. “You’re gonna have a black eye.” She stated, cleaning up his wounds. 

Castiel nodded his head. He didn’t particularly mind if he got a black eye too much. It was worth it. “Can I stay here tonight?” He questioned. 

Meg nodded her head. “Why, of course.” She smiled. “Anything for my brave defender.” 

\---

Castiel slumped back into the couch, stuffing his mouth full of popcorn as he and Meg watched yet another SAW movie. They were okay, but he’d rather watch a cartoon. Horror wasn’t really his favorite, but it was Meg’s favorite. 

“Pass the KitKats, my Prince in Shining Armor.” She hummed, and he complied. “Thank you.” She said cheerfully. 

Castiel nodded, smiling contently. He jumped a bit when his phone started ringing. Slowly, he pulled it out of his pocket. 

Meg paused the movie, looking to him. 

“It’s Dean.” He stated, looking to Meg as well. He felt his heart beating fast in his chest. 

Meg nodded. “Answer it.” She said, urging him to do so. 

Castiel swallowed thickly, pressing the little green colored phone on his screen and held his phone to his ear. “Dean.” 

Dean breathed out a sigh of relief on the other line. “Cas,” He paused. “I’m so sorry for today…” 

“Did you ditch me on purpose?” Castiel asked bluntly. 

Dean paused. “N-no, I-... Can you please meet me at Mercy Hospital?” He asked. 

Castiel blinked, instantly sitting up. “Uh, yeah- sure. Dean, are you alright?” 

Dean sighed. “Yeah, yeah, I guess. It’s Bobby. Just, I’m kinda stuck here… And I could kinda use some company. Please.” 

“Yeah, I’ll be there as soon as I can, Dean.” Castiel said before hanging up. “Can you drive me?” He asked, looking to Meg. 

Meg nodded her head. “Yeah, of course.” She said as she got up, grabbing her keys and the both of them headed out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel missed Dean and he couldn't help but make the decision to give his old friend a second choice. It wasn't like he hated Dean, after all. 
> 
> But with one problem in his life solved, of course another has to appear and continue to make his life a living nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm slowly nearing towards the end of this fanfic, but I honestly don't know how much more I'll write. 
> 
> Hope you guys are enjoying it!

By the time they finally arrived at the hospital it was almost midnight. He rushed through the front doors, Meg not too far behind him. 

“What room is Bobby Singer in?” He asked the woman at the front desk eagerly. 

The woman blinked a bit, as if she had been taken off guard. “And what is your relation to Mr. Singer?” She questioned.

Castiel frowned. “Family friend.” He answered. “What room is he in?” 

She shook her head in response. “I’m sorry, sir, but only immediate family members are allowed to see him at this time.” 

Castiel sighed angrily, feeling his agitation slowly rise. “Ma’am, I’m practically immediate family to him. I assure you. I’ve known him since I was 14.”

Again, she shook his head. “I’m sorry sir, but only blood relatives at this time.” She stated. 

Castiel was about to continue arguing with her when he saw Dean walk into the waiting room. 

Dean sighed with relief, walking over and grabbed Castiel’s arm. “He’s fine, he’s with me.” He said to the woman before pulling Castiel out of the room and down a hallway. 

“Thank you. If I would have had to deal with her for one more moment-” He stopped himself, shaking his head. “Is Bobby alright?” He asked curiously.

He had always seen Bobby as a father figure. Even after his and Dean’s friendship had ended, he had gone to Bobby’s house a couple of times. Although, he hadn’t really been in touch with Bobby over the past year. 

Dean shrugged. “He’s not dying, that’s the good thing.” He smiled a bit, stopping in front of a room. He gave a weird look to Meg, as if he hadn’t seen her before. “Uh-” He looked back to Castiel. “Yeah, Bobby’s fine. He fell off a ladder this morning and hurt his back, while no one was home. I got back home and he was laying in the front yard.” 

Dean stared long and hard at Castiel. He really had changed over the past three years. A lot. It was almost a terrifying thing to him- especially since he, himself, hadn’t really changed at all. At least he didn’t think so. 

“Well, at least he’s alright.” Castiel gave his own sigh of relief. He glanced around a bit. “Is your father here?” He questioned. He glanced inside the room, finding Crowley, but no sign of John. 

“What?” Dean asked, blinking. Right, Cas didn’t know. Why would he know? 

Castiel frowned. “John; he’s not here.” He stated. 

“Uh, yeah.” Dean said, awkwardly scratching the back of his head. “John’s been dead for a year now, buddy.” 

Castiel paused, trying to evaluate the situation. “... I’m sorry to hear that.” He said. “My condolences.” 

Dean shrugged his shoulders. “The bastard got what was coming to him.” He said simply. His dad had always been a mean old drunk; never a good father. He was more than happy to be living with Bobby now. It was much better than having to live with John. 

Castiel said nothing, glancing back inside the tiny hospital room. Bobby was laying on the bed, his hand gripping Crowley’s hand as the two of them spoke. Castiel guessed it was something deep by the expressions they wore. 

Dean cleared his throat. “So, uh, it seems you’ve changed, Cas.” He said, trying to make conversation. 

Castiel looked back to Dean, raising an eyebrow. “How so?” He questioned. 

“Well, you got yourself a friend there, that’s for starters.” He motioned to Meg, who stood silently behind Castiel. 

Castiel glanced back at her. “Right.” He stepped aside, pointing to her. “This is Meg.” He introduced. “Meg, this is Dean.” He stated, despite the fact that she already knew of Dean. 

Dean didn’t need to know that he had already spoken of him to Meg. 

Meg put her hand out for Dean to shake, who slowly complied and returned the gesture. “Nice to meet you, Dean.” She said with a friendly smile. 

Dean nodded. “You too.” He said cautiously. He didn’t trust her- or rather, didn’t like the fact that Castiel seemed to be all buddy-buddy with her. Not saying he was jealous, though. 

“How’d you get the shiner?” Dean asked, looking to Castiel’s black eye. 

Castiel paused. “... Got into a fight.” 

Dean cleared his throat. Different. Castiel was really different. 

Silence filled the hallway as the three of them stood there, each waiting for one of them to start a conversation. 

“Why don’t we, uh,” Dean paused. “Go to the cafe… Sit down. Chat it up?” He suggested. 

Castiel nodded his head. “That sounds good.” He stated. 

Dean lead the way, Castiel and Meg walking behind him. 

Meg interlocked her arm with Castiel’s, walking a little too close to him for Dean’s comfort. “Things are going well so far, don’t you think?” She murmured to him. 

Despite how quietly she spoke, Dean could hear every word she said. It wasn’t like their was any other noises to mask their conversation. It was midnight, the hospital was dead quiet. 

Castiel nodded his head. “I suppose.” He agreed, pausing. “... You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to. We do have school tomorrow.”

Meg shrugged. “I’m always late anyways. Besides, what kinda person would I be if I left my Unicorn in need?” She cooed. 

Castiel chuckled lightly. “Thank you, Meg.” He said sincerely. 

At every word they spoke Dean could feel more and more hatred bubbling up for Meg. He didn’t know why, but he just… He was uncomfortable with the fact that Castiel had someone else he could depend on. Someone who was obviously 10x better than himself. He didn’t blame Castiel for moving on, but he was saddened by it. 

Dean just wished he could go back in time and prevent himself from fucking up their friendship. He really did miss Cas. Missed joking around with his best friend. 

When they arrived to the cafe, Dean lead them to a rounded table in the back. Finally Meg let go of Castiel and sat down next to him instead. 

The girl sat there, twirling her hair in her fingers. Dean awkwardly glanced to her before looking to Castiel. 

“So, uh, you two dating?” Dean blurted out. He had to know. He just had to.

Before Castiel could answer, Meg smirked. “Why? You interested in me, Dean?” She asked, mostly teasing. 

Meg couldn’t say she was all too happy with Dean’s past with Castiel. From her perspective, he hadn’t seemed like he had been too nice with her Unicorn. If anything, she just wanted Castiel to get some closure and move on. 

Dean blinked a bit. “No.” He stated, frowning a bit, but immediately put a smile back on. A very fake smile. “Nah, I was just interested. You both seem pretty close.” Yeah, close as in they both arrived at the hospital together at almost midnight. Meaning they had been together when Dean had called. 

Castiel cleared his throat, leaning his elbows on the table. “No, Dean, we’re not dating. Meg is my friend.” 

Dean nodded his head slowly, feeling a bit relieved. “Cool.” He stated. 

Silence filled the room again. This time, Meg was the one to speak up. 

“Is my being here making it too awkward for the two of you to communicate?” She asked, mostly looking to Dean. 

Dean sputtered a bit, looking to Castiel for help. “I, uh- no.” He lied. 

Meg laughed a bit, standing up from her seat. “I’m gonna go take a thirty minute lap around the building, see if I can’t go find any soda machines.” She paused, ruffling Castiel’s hair and bent down to whisper in his ear, “If he starts acting like a dick, call me. I’ll beat his ass.” 

This time, Dean couldn’t hear what she said, and it bothered him. 

Castiel chuckled a bit. “Thank you, but I’m sure I’ll be fine.” He said to her as she left the cafe before turning his attention back onto Dean. 

Dean cleared his throat. “So… How’ve you been lately?” He asked, deciding that was an okay way to start a proper conversation. 

“How’ve I been?” Castiel repeated, raising an eyebrow. “... I don’t really know how to answer that.” He said honestly. 

“Has everything been okay at home?” Dean asked. 

The male shrugged his shoulders, looking away from Dean. “Okay, I guess. Most of my family is back in the house, visiting. Including Nick and Michael.” He paused. “How’ve you been?” 

Dean shrugged. “Good. Haven’t really been able to see a lot of Sammy though, lately. I guess he’s busy.” 

Castiel chuckled. “Yeah, he sure is.” He smiled a bit. 

Dean raised an eyebrow. “What? You know something about what he’s been up to?” He asked curiously. 

Castiel nodded. “He’s been with Gabriel.” He said with a small smile. He was honestly… Happy for the two of them. They seemed happy together. 

“Really? Like he’s been over your place?” Dean asked, looking almost awe-struck. It was as if the idea had never crossed his mind. 

“Yes, really.” He said, raising an eyebrow. “I caught them both making out a couple days ago.” He shrugged his shoulders. “They seem really happy together… I even went to a party with them.” He added. 

Dean smiled. “That’s good…” He paused, eyeing Castiel with interested. “Uh- yeah, didn’t you run into my friend Charlie there?” He asked. 

Castiel paused. “Yes. I did.” He answered cautiously. 

“... She said when she spoke with you that you seemed off.” He stated, raising a brow slightly. “Did anything happen that night?” 

Castiel stared at Dean, not sure how to answer. “... I… I had drank too much by the time I had spoken with her. I had excused myself during our conversation, saying I felt sick.” He said calmly. 

Dean paused. “Okay, well the way she described it, she said it seemed like you started having a panic attack… And you did drunk call me the other day.” He stated, looking into Castiel’s eyes. “... I just-” He sighed. “I’m worried about you, Cas.” 

“Worried about me?” Castiel snapped at him, glaring a bit. “Were you worried about me when you told me you hated me three years ago?” He asked. 

Dean blinked, awkwardly scratching the back of his head. He looked down to the floor, to the wall, anywhere but at Castiel’s eyes. “... Cas…” He mumbled. 

He absolutely hated himself for what had happened between the two of them, wanted nothing more but for to be able to go back in time and prevent it from ever happening. But he couldn’t. That was impossible.

The reality of it was, he had been an asshole and he had broken Castiel’s heart, ruined anything that could ever happen between them. 

“Castiel,” He paused, meeting Castiel’s eyes. “I’m… I’m so sorry, for everything I said. It was wrong of me. I-I know there’s no excuse for what I said to you, but… If it’s worth anything, I don’t feel that way at all anymore. John was a really big influence on how I used to think and feel- and even act- but, uh… He was wrong. I was wrong- to say all that shit to you. You didn’t deserve that. Cas, you’re not disgusting.. If anything you’re far better of a person I could ever be.” He looked down at the table. “You’re my best friend… And I miss you. I miss being around you and having you to talk to.” 

Castiel stared at him, pausing a bit. He sighed, looking down and scratched the back of his neck. “... I’m still mad at you, but… I suppose I wouldn’t be opposed to the idea of us being friends again.” He said quietly, this being his way of giving Dean a second chance. 

Dean nodded his head. “Uh, yeah. Yeah, Cas, that sounds good. Thank you.” He smiled to the other. 

Castiel nodded his head, looking around until he found a clock. 1:47 in the morning. Well, isn’t that quite lovely? “You should get some rest. Since we do have school in the morning.” He said, looking back to Dean. 

Dean cleared his throat. “... Yeah, probably.” He shrugged as he got up. “You too, though.” 

Castiel nodded his head, pausing. “Do you want a ride home from Meg? I’m sure she wouldn’t mind.” He tilted his head, rising from his seat. 

Dean slowly nodded his head. “Yeah, why not.” He said and followed Castiel out of the cafeteria. 

They found Meg not too far away from the cafe, sitting on a bench with a soda in hand. She brightened up with a smile when she saw the two of them and stood up. “Did you boys kiss and makeup?” She teased lately. 

“There was no kissing.” Castiel stated blandly. “Would you mind giving Dean a ride?” She asked. 

Meg smiled, looking to Dean. “Not at all.” She said, and lead the two out to her car. 

\---

When Meg pulled up in front of her apartment complex, Castiel raised an eyebrow. “Uh, Meg?” He asked. 

She hummed, looking to him. “Yes?” She asked with a smile. 

“You were supposed to drop Dean off at home.” He deadpanned, raising an eyebrow at her expectantly. 

Meg shrugged her shoulders, getting out of the car. “Oops! Silly me.” She stated, smirking. “Guess we’ll have to have one big sleepover.” She said casually. 

Castiel was about to continue arguing with her, but Dean reach up from the back seat and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Dude, it’s chill.” He said with a smile. “We’re all exhausted. Let’s just go crash.” He suggested. 

Castiel sighed and nodded before leading Dean up to her apartment. 

Meg smiled to them from where she laid on the couch. “You two can both take my bed.” She said, waving a hand. 

Dean raised an eyebrow at her. “Like, share it?” He questioned. 

Meg raised an eyebrow. “What else would you do with it?” She asked, a dirty smirk spreading across her lips. 

Dean blushed, frowning. “Not whatever you’re thinking.” 

Castiel sighed. “Dean, you can just take the bed. I’ll sleep on the floor.” He stated before grabbing Dean’s wrist and lead him back to the bedroom. 

Dean frowned, staring at Castiel as he begun setting up a makeshift bed on the floor. “Cas,” He said, pausing. “You don’t have to do that.”

Castiel raised an eyebrow at him. “I kind of do if I’m going to be sleeping on the floor, Dean.” He stated. 

He shook his head. “No, dude, you can just sleep in the bed with me. It’s big enough for the both of us.” He said as he climbed into the side farthest from the door.

Slowly, Castiel put a pillow he had placed on the floor back onto the bed and sat down next to Dean. “Are you sure?” 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Dean asked, his eyes already closed. 

Castiel shrugged. “I mean…” He paused. “Would you be comfortable with that?”

Dean sighed. “Dude, it wouldn’t be the first time we shared a bed. It’s not like you have cooties.” 

Castiel paused, smiling a bit as he laid down next to Dean, pulling the blankets up to just below his chin. “Yes, but you do.” He said with a content sigh. 

“Shut up.” Dean muttered, chuckling a bit. “... Goodnight, angel.” He said after a few moments.

“Sweet dreams, Dean.” Castiel mumbled softly. 

\--- 

Meg wasn’t all too shocked when she walked into her room in the morning to find Castiel and Dean all cuddled up on the bed. She sighed, walking over and opened the blinds. It was 7 o’clock sharp, and they had school in thirty minutes. 

Castiel groaned at the intruding light, turning away from Dean who was a little bit too close. 

Dean, still asleep, had his arms wrapped around Castiel’s torso, bringing him as close as possible. 

Castiel sighed heavily, opening his eyes slowly. “... Must you?” He mumbled, glancing over his shoulder at Dean. 

Meg cleared her throat to get Castiel’s attention. “What happened to sleeping on the floor?” 

“It never happened.” Castiel mumbled, trying to wiggle himself out of Dean’s grip. Although it was quite nice to wake up being held. 

Meg sighed. “You just better hope he doesn’t hurt you again, Unicorn. Or I will gut him like a fish.” She said casually as she walked out of the room. 

Castiel huffed, glaring a bit at the doorway she left from. He knew what he was doing; he was basically giving Dean an invitation to hurt him again, inviting the older Winchester back into his life. But he couldn’t help himself. 

He wanted to be friends again. He didn’t want to stay mad at him forever. 

“Dean.” He said sternly, nudging Dean gently with his elbow. 

Dean grunted, still not letting go, but was at least half awake. 

Castiel sighed. “Wake up. We have school.” He stated, pausing. “... And let go of me.” He huffed. 

Dean paused for a long few moments, slowly opening his eyes and slowly processed what he was doing. He blinked wildly when he realized just how close they were, instantly letting go and sat up. “Sorry.” He coughed awkwardly. 

Castiel shrugged his shoulders, sitting up and slid out of bed. “Why’re you sorry?” He questioned. 

Dean scratched the back of his head awkwardly, looking away. “... For, uh, spooning you while I was sleeping?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He said casually. It would probably be best if they just pretended as if it never happened, anyways. He’d prefer it. 

Dean paused for a moment. “Oh- right, right.” He shook his head, getting out of bed as well. 

As they both walked out of the bedroom and down the hall to the kitchen they were met with an all too-happy Meg. It was only 7 in the morning, after all. What was she so cheerful about? 

Meg smiled to them as she held out two brown paper bags to them. “Lunch.” She stated. 

Both Dean and Castiel took the brown bags. 

Dean awkwardly thanked her, leaving the room to go sit on the couch. 

Castiel smiled. “Thank you.” He stated, walking into the kitchen, watching as she made her own lunch. 

“He was pretty attached to you this morning.” She said casually. 

Castiel shrugged. “And?” He asked. 

Meg frowned, sighing as she turned to him. “I don’t want you getting hurt again… Don’t let him hurt you, Castiel.” 

Castiel frowned as well. “He’s changed, Meg.” He stated. 

Meg shrugged. “People don’t change… But if you trust him- I’m here for you, Unicorn.” She said with a small smile. “Okay?” 

He nodded his head slowly. “Thank you.” He said sincerely. “... I’m gonna walk to school this morning. Alone.” He stated. The school was only a block away, anyways. 

Meg nodded her head. “Okay. I’ll drive Dean to school.” She said and ruffled his hair. “I’ll see you there, Unicorn.”

Castiel nodded and exited the kitchen, pausing in the living room to talk to Dean. “I’m gonna walk to school.” He stated, smiling a bit to Dean. “Meg’s going to drive you.” 

Dean blinked a bit. “Oh- okay. I’ll talk to you later then?” He asked hopefully. 

“Yes, Dean.” He smiled. “I’ll call you later.” He said before leaving. 

Castiel sighed softly once he was outside and started walk, brown paper bag in hand. It had been so long since he had been this content with his life. He wasn’t completely happy, but it was enough. Having Meg, and Dean back in his life, it was… Nice. Really nice. 

\---

“So, how long have you known Cas?” Dean asked, simply trying to make small talk as Meg drove. 

The school was only about 10 minutes away, but he figured it was nice if they didn’t just sit there in silence the entire time. 

“Almost a week now.” Meg answered, glancing to him. 

Compared to her cheerful attitude earlier, she was like a stormy raincloud now. Dean got the feeling she didn’t like him very much. 

“Cool.” Dean nodded to himself, pausing. “... You seem to really like him.” He looked out the window. “... Do you have a crush on him or somethin’?” 

Meg raised an eyebrow, glancing over to Dean. “No,” She chuckled lightly. “I don’t. I’ve already got someone I’m pining after.” 

Dean nodded his head. “Who’s the lucky guy then?” 

Meg sighed. “Girl.” She corrected. 

“Oh.” Dean said, simply because he didn’t know what else to say. 

“Is there a problem with that?” Meg asked, getting a bit ticked off now. 

“No.” Dean shook his head. “Not at all. My, uh, one of my closests friends, Charlie… She’s a lesbian.” He stated. 

Meg paused, nodding her head. “I’m pansexual.” She stated. “Just for your information.” 

Dean put his hands up. “Hey, no judgement here.” He smiled a bit. “I’m bi.”

Meg smiled a bit, feeling slightly more comfortable. She still didn’t like what Dean had done to Castiel, but that was in the past. And Dean didn’t seem like such a prick now. 

When they arrived at the school, Meg parked the car in one of the front rows of the parking lot. “Hey,” She began, getting Dean’s attention. “Just FYI, if you ever hurt Castiel again…” She paused for effect. “I will literally slit your throat.” She stated casually. 

Dean blinked, nervously looking anywhere but her. He laughed it off. “Uh, yeah… I won’t. Promise.” He said sincerely before getting out of the car. 

\---

By the time the school day was over and Castiel was almost home he was exhausted. Obviously going with little amounts of sleep wasn’t a good idea for him. 

As he opened the front door to his house, he heard Naomi talking. Instantly he regretted not going to Meg’s instead. 

“Castiel?” Naomi questioned, coming out of her at home office and looked to Castiel. She stared at him, disapproval obviously on her face. 

Castiel sighed. “Yes?” He asked. He just wanted to sleep. 

“You got into a fight?” She asked, crossing her arms. “With your older brother?” 

Castiel stared at her. He didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t deny it, he had a black eye to prove it, and Nick had a beat up face as well. 

“Yes.” He stated honestly. 

Naomi rolled her eyes. “Now I’ve had quiet enough of your shit. Over the last week you have been intolerable. Uncontrollable.” 

“Have you considered that maybe I don’t want to be controlled by you anymore?” He sighed, far too tired to fight with her. 

Naomi paused. “... Then I guess you won’t mind when your uncle Zachariah comes to pick you up at the end of this week. You’ll be spending the summer with him.” 

Castiel felt his blood run cold, his hands balling into fists at his sides. “... What?” He muttered, almost under his breath. 

Naomi smirked a bit, looking almost amused. “You heard me.” She stated, hissing almost like a snake. Who was he kidding? She was a snake. “Pack your bags, Castiel.” 

Castiel gritted his teeth, stopping himself from saying anything more and turned and ran up to his room. He slammed his door behind himself, locking it. There was no use arguing with the insufferable women. He- he hated her. 

He never understood, throughout all the years he’d lived under her roof, why she had always been so cruel to him. It was only ever him, Anna, and Gabriel she’d been cruel to. She absolutely loved Nick and Michael; always said they were her favorites. 

Castiel slid down to sit on the floor, taking out his phone and stared at the screen, his hands shaking. 

There was no way he could go live with Zachariah. No- he couldn’t. He wouldn’t. 

But what choice did he have. 

One more year- there was only one more year before he turned 18 and he couldn’t wait. 

C: I hate her. 

M: I certainly hope you’re not talking about me.

C: No.

C: My Aunt.

C: Naomi. 

M: The one you cursed out?

C: Yes. She’s sending me to live with Zachariah for the summers.

C: And I can’t, Meg, I really can’t go live with him. 

C: He’s horiblke and I haet him so mcuh i cnat

M: Alright, alright.   
M: Castiel, calm down.

M: It’s gonna be okay. 

Castiel stared at his phone screen, tears pouring out of his eyes. He sobbed softly, pausing for a few moments. 

He didn’t see how he was going to be okay. 

M: Castiel?

Castiel took a few deep breaths, trying to collect himself. It really didn’t work. 

C: Thank you, Meg.

C: I’m okay now. 

C: I’m going to go to sleep now. 

M: Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow in school. 

But Castiel didn’t go to sleep. He couldn’t sleep. 

Instead, he got up and went to his bed before laying down and stared up at the ceiling until the sun came up the next day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- !WARNING! This chapter does contain, light non-consensual themes, but nothing too bad happens. Just Alistair being a douche, but he's stopped before anything happens. -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahah! Another chapter. ;3; In one night! 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy, as always! 
> 
> P.S., I believe Chapter 8 will be the last chapter. SIGH.

It was 9 a.m. on a Tuesday morning and, for once, Castiel wasn’t in school. 

It was an odd feeling for him, like something was missing from his routine. But he felt like that if he had gone, he wouldn’t have made it through the day without a mental breakdown. 

Besides, school was out for summer on Friday, anyways. So what if he ruined his perfect attendance.

He deserved a break. Needed it, even. 

M: Everything alright? You’re not in school. 

C: Yeah, I’m fine.

C: Just needed a day off.

M: Okay, Unicorn. Call me later to let me know how your day is going. 

C: Okay, Meg. Have a good day in Purgatory. 

M: Funny. :-) 

Castiel smiled a bit, willing himself out of bed and rubbed his tired eyes. He probably had dark bags under his eyes. He sighed; no use going to sleep now. 

After getting dressed in a fresh pair of clothes he decided to go find Anna. Surely she wasn’t doing anything today. 

When he found her sitting alone in the living room watching TV, she looked to him and smiled. “Heya, little bro.” She patted the seat next to her, and he happily sat down.

“Hello, Anna.” He greeted with a small smile. 

“Shouldn’t you be in school?” She teased him, raising an eyebrow. 

Castiel shrugged his shoulders indifferently. “Schools almost over so we’re not doing anything in any of my classes, anyways.” He said casually. 

Anna smiled. “Well, at least this gives us time to hang out.” She stated, humming as she turned off the TV and turned to face him completely. “How about we go to the mall?” 

Castiel nodded his head, smiling back at her. “That sounds like a good idea.” He said as he got up and followed Anna out the door to her car. 

\--- 

The trip to the mall with Anna was quite uneventful, but pleasant. It was just nice for him to follow her around as she went from store to store. She willed him to try on a couple of clothes, and also asked for his opinion on some clothes she tried on. It was… Nice. 

He missed spending time with her. Even if it was just something as silly as going to the mall. 

“I heard you got into a fight with Nick.” She said as they browsed around Marshalls. 

Castiel nodded his head. There was no use in denying it. No point. “Yeah…” 

Anna smiled softly. “You’re becoming quite the rebel, Castiel.” She stated, holding up a shirt to him before putting it back on the rack, deciding it didn’t fit him. 

“... Is that a bad thing?” He asked. 

She shook her head. “No, not at all.” She said, turning to face him. “You actually… You’re starting to remind me of myself. When I was your age we acted almost the same.” 

Castiel raised an eyebrow. “I don’t remember you ever getting into any fights.” He said. 

Anna shrugged. “That’s because Naomi didn’t want you to know and take after me. Every time I would rebel she’d send me to live with Uncle Uriel for a month. It never really did anything discipline wise. He was never home so I always had his house to myself.” 

Castiel looked to her with interest, pausing. “... She said she was going to send me to spend the summer with Zachariah.” He blurted. Anna knew all about Zachariah- the hitting, the verbal abuse. Everything. Each and every time Zachariah would hit him or beat him, Castiel would tell her. 

Anna blinked, staring at him for a moment, frowning. “... I’m so sorry, Castiel.” She paused briefly. “I could talk to her, maybe if I offered for you to come live with me-” 

Castiel cut her off, shaking his head.” No, Anna. It’s fine.” He gave a small smile. He didn’t want to worry her. Besides, she lived in a small apartment in the city. She didn’t have enough income to support the both of them. “I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?” She asked, moving to place her hand on his arm. “It would be no big deal, Castiel.” 

“It’s okay. Trust me… Meg said I could go stay with her if I needed to.” He stated, despite Meg not making sure a proposal. He doubted it would be much of a problem if he did ask to go stay with her, though. 

Anna slowly nodded her head. “... Okay.” She sighed. “But if you ever need me, Castiel, just… Please, call me. I’m here for you.” 

Castiel nodded his head, smiling to her gratefully. “Thank you, Anna.” 

They continued to browse in silence, Anna occasionally holding things up to him, mostly shopping for him now. She figured it would be a nice treat before she had to leave to go home. 

Thirty minutes later, and in the next store, Castiel saw someone familiar. He believed his name was Alistair, a senior. 

“I’ll be right back.” He said to Anna before walking away, going up to Alistair. 

Alistair raised an eyebrow at him. “May I help you?” He asked curiously. 

Castiel shrugged. “Are you having any parties soon?” He asked curiously, tilting his head. 

“Didn’t take you for the partying type, Novak.” Alistair grinned a bit. 

Castiel frowned softly. That’s right- Alistair and him had worked on a project together last year for English. He, of course, had ended up doing most of the work. “Is he having one soon or not?” 

“Tonight.” Alistair finally answered, his eyes panning up and down Castiel’s figure. 

It made Castiel feel quite uncomfortable. “Thank you.” He said anyways, about to walk away before Alistair caught his arm. 

Alistair smirked, something devilish and sinister that made Castiel want to turn tail and run the other way. He stood his ground, though. “I hope to see you there, darling.” He winked at the blue eyed boy. 

Castiel frowned, pulling his arm away and silently walked back to Anna. 

Anna raised an eyebrow. “Everything okay?” She asked. 

“Yes.” Castiel stated. “I just had to ask him something… Let’s go get something to eat. My treat.” He said before turning and walked out of the store. 

Anna sighed and followed him out. 

\---

Castiel showed up at Alistair’s house about 7:30 that night, dressed in a casual t-shirt and jeans. He looked around at all the unfamiliar faces, the music in the background making his chest and legs feel like they were vibrating. 

He still didn’t like parties very much, but his was the only place he could think of that he could get ahold of alcohol. 

Quickly, he made his way over to the kitchen and instantly poured himself a cup of beer. He took a swig and discovered that he still didn’t like the taste of beer. 

No matter. He’d have to make due. 

About three drinks in and twenty minutes later, he watched as a familiar face waltz into the kitchen and made it’s way over to him. 

“Might want to slow it down on the drinking, halo.” Alistair said with the same devilish smirk he had worn earlier. 

Castiel scoffed, the alcohol giving him a sort of confident buzz. “Slow it down, my ass.” He spat, chugging the rest of his cup and roughly placed it on the counter.

Alistair raised an eyebrow, looking intrigued. “... Well, if you’re trying to get completely shit faced… I have something that’ll work better.” 

Castiel looked at him with interest. “Oh yeah?” He asked, pausing. “What?” 

Alistair smirked, pulling out a small bag from his pocket and dangled it in front of Castiel’s face. Inside, were two little pills with smiley faces on them. “This.” 

“... What are those?” Castiel asked, eyeing Alistair suspiciously. 

“Lets just say,” Alistair hummed, pausing as he thought of what to say. “A little pick-me-up. Something to wash all your problems away, darling.” 

That was enough for Castiel to reach his hand forwards to grab the bag.

Alistair pulled his hand back, out of Castiel’s reach. “Uh-uh-uh. Not so fast.” He tilted his head, humming. “This is a favor, angel. One you’ll have to repay.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Castiel rolled his eyes, reaching out and grabbed the bag from Alistair, tearing it out of his hand. “Whatever you want. I don’t care.” 

Alistair watched with interest as Castiel opened the bag and popped the pills into his mouth before swallowing them. 

It only took Castiel about ten minutes to becoming a swaying, giggling mess. He was hanging all over Crowley for support, his arms wrapped around Alistair’s neck. 

Alistair smirked, chuckling. “You’re quite the wild one, little angel.” He mumbled, running a hand down Castiel’s back until it rested on his ass. 

Castiel hummed with disapproval, but it didn’t stop Alistair. “Don’t.” He muttered, glaring a bit as he looked Alistair.

Alistair raised an eyebrow. “Don’t?” He repeated. 

Castiel moved to push Alistair’s hand off, pushing himself off of the other. “... Yes, don’t.” He slurred, looking away. 

Alistair growled, grabbing both of Castiel’s wrists of pushed him back until he was pinned against the wall. “You said whatever I wanted.” He said, glaring. “You don’t get to tell me no, angel.” He growled low into his ear. 

Castiel squirmed, shutting his eyes tightly as he tried to escape the other male's grip. “Let me-” He paused, feeling his eyes starting to water. “Let me go, Alistair.” He growled back. 

Alistair didn’t listen, one hand starting to disappear under Castiel’s shirt as his other pinned the male to the wall, keeping him there. 

Castiel felt tears fall from his eyes, looking around desperately. The room was basically empty, except for a couple of people making out in the corner. 

He was helpless.

There was no one to help him.

No one was going to help him.

He shut his eyes tightly, just hoping he’d pass out or something so he didn’t have to be conscious. 

Castiel opens his eyes to find that Alistair is no longer on him, but rather a stranger is yelling at him. He weakly slides down to the floor, his knees no longer feeling sturdy enough to hold him up. 

“Are you okay?” The girl asked, crouching down so she was eye level with him. Alistair was nowhere in sight. 

Castiel looked to her and slowly nodded his head. “... Yes.” He stated, wiping his face with his arm. 

She nodded. “I’m Ruby.” She introduced, smiling at him in a friendly manner. 

“Castiel.” He said in return. The room felt like it was spinning. He felt sick. 

“C’mon, Castiel. Let’s get ya outta here.” She said and helped him off the floor. 

\---

He didn’t know how, but someone he managed to tell Ruby to drop him off at Dean’s house, and somehow she managed to get him there without him getting sick all over her car. 

“Thank you.” He muttered to her as she helped him up the steps leading to Meg’s apartment. 

Ruby smiled, nodding. “It’s really no problem. Alistair’s a douche.” She said simply and knocked on the door. 

It didn’t take long before Meg opened the door, blinking with surprise. “Uh- Ruby!” She announced, looking a bit flustered. 

Ruby smirked a bit, looking to Meg. “Heya, Meg. Brought you a present.” She giggled. 

Meg nodded her head, smiling a bit as she looked to Castiel and moved to help him inside. “Thank you.” She said, leading him over to the couch and helped him to lay down. 

He mumbled a small thank you, half asleep already. 

She sighed heavily, looking back to Ruby. “... Thanks, really.” She said sincerely. 

Ruby shrugged her shoulders, smiling. “It’s really no problem, cutie.” She paused, humming. “Meet me after school tomorrow? Same place as usual?” 

Meg smiled, looking down at the floor. “Yeah, sounds good.” She said, watching as Ruby left, shutting the door behind herself. 

\---

Castiel woke up sweating and feeling, well, disgusting. And that was putting in lightly. He slowly sat up, groaning as he looked around. He hardly remember the night before- asides from the whole incident with Alistair, he didn’t really remember how he made it to Meg’s. 

As long as he made it in one piece, he supposed. 

He coughed lightly as he sat up, looking around. It was just starting to get light outside, so it was probably around 6. Or at least that’s what he was guessing. 

The male pulled his phone out of his pocket, checking it. 

D: Didn’t see you in school today. Everything okay? 

It was from Dean. Yesterday. At 1 p.m.. How’d he miss that? 

He shrugged to himself, deciding now was as good time as any to reply. 

C: I had decided to take the day off.

C: Sorry for the late reply.

C: Had an eventful night last night. 

He put his phone down on the coffee table, not expecting Dean to be awake yet. To his surprise, it buzzed a few moments later.

Castiel sighed as he picked his phone back up.

D: Eventful night?

C: I went to a party. 

D: And?

C: Got drunk. Took some drugs. 

D: Haha. Funny. What happened?

C: I got drunk.

C: And I took drugs.

D: You’re serious?

C: Yes.

D: May I ask why?

D: How did you even get drugs?

C: I got them from Alistair.

D: Okay.

D: Why?

C: Felt like I needed them. 

D: For???

Castiel looked away from his phone, frowning. 

D: Cas?

C: Naomi’s sending me to living with Zachariah for the summer. 

D: What’s so bad about that? He only lives about ten minutes away from here, right? 

Castiel paused. He didn’t know if he wanted to tell Dean- what would Dean even think? 

D: Cas? 

D: Dude, you can talk to me. C’mon.

C: I used to live with Zachariah.

D: Yeah, you’ve told me. What’s wrong? 

C: He used to hit me, Dean. 

C: For no reason. 

C: He would get made.

C: And he would hit me.

C: And I don’t think I’m going to be able to stand living with him for three months. 

Castiel let out a sigh of frustration when Dean didn’t text anything back. What was only minutes, seemed like hours as he stared at the tiny screen. 

D: Why don’t you come stay with me instead?

Castiel stared at the message, not blinking for a couple of seconds. 

He had never even considered that Dean could make such an offer- never imagined it. It wasn’t that he wanted to say no, he just… Hadn’t expected it. 

D: I mean, there aren’t any guest bedrooms, but I can set up a blow up mattress in my room until I can get you your own bed. 

D: I’m pretty sure Bobby wouldn’t mind.

D: Hell, he’d probably say yes. 

Castiel felt a smile spreading across his lips as he stared at the messages. Living with Dean- not having to spend the summer with Zachariah… It was... An amazing idea. 

D: Cas?

C: Yes.

D: Yes?

C: I think I’ll take you up on that offer. 

D: Alright!

D: I’ll ask Bobby about it tonight.

D: Why don’t you come over for dinner, too?

C: Okay.

C: 6 o’clock?

D: Sounds good to me!

Castiel smiled as he put his phone back into his pocket and got up. He felt- giddy. Overjoyed. Far too happy. 

He walked quickly back to Meg’s room and sat on her bed, shaking her lightly until she woke up.

“What?” She asked, sitting up and looked to him. “What’s wrong?”

He smiled brightly, choking on a sob. “I don’t think I’ll have to live with Zachariah this summer.” He blurted.

Meg blinked a bit, raising an eyebrow. “Want to explain further, Unicorn?” She smiled back at him, scooting closer and moved to rub his back. 

Castiel sniffled a bit. “... Dean said he’d ask Bobby if I could stay with them.” He felt tears run down his face. For once, they were happy tears. “And I’m pretty sure Bobby’ll say yes…”

Meg nodded her head and pulled him into a hug. “I’m glad, Unicorn. Really happy for you.” She said sincerely. “My door is always open, too, if you need to stay here.” 

Castiel nodded his head. “Thank you so much, Meg… For everything you’ve done.” 

Meg smiled. “Don’t sweat it kid.” 

\---

Castiel arrived at Dean’s house at 6 o’clock, on the dot. He couldn’t help it. He was excited, overjoyed. A hell of a lot happier than he had been for a long time. 

He rung the doorbell and waited patiently.

Crowley opened the door with a friendly smile. “Well, well, well, hello there. Been awhile since I’ve seen you.” He stated. 

Castiel nodded his head. He and Dean had stopped being friends around the time Bobby and Crowley started dating. “Yes, it’s been awhile. How’ve things been? Asides from Bobby hurting himself on a ladder.” 

Crowley opened the door wider so Castiel could walk inside. “Good, cheerful as always. You?” 

Castiel shrugged. “Pretty good.” He smiled towards the older male. 

Crowley nodded. “Glad to hear, Wings.” He said pausing. “Squirrel’s in the kitchen cooking for you.” 

Castiel raised an eyebrow. “Thank you.” He said before walking off to the kitchen. Of course, he found Dean, in the kitchen, wearing an apron that said “Kiss The Cook” on it, cooking. 

“Hello, Dean.” He greeted. 

Dean smiled brightly to him. “Hey, Cas!” He said cheerfully, going over and grabbed Castiel’s wrist, leading him to sit down on a chair that was placed in the corner of the kitchen. “Sit back, relax while I cook.” He winked. 

Castiel nodded his head softly. “... I could help cook.” He offered, tilting his head. 

Dean shook his head, chopping onions. “No, no. You’re the guest here.” He paused. “At least for now.” 

Castiel smiled. He had always considered Dean’s house a second home to him- but living there for an entire summer did seem like it would make it more of a home than his actual home. “Okay, Dean.” 

\--- 

By the time dinner was done it was nearly 7 o’clock. With everyone seat around the large dining room table; Bobby, Crowley, Dean, Castiel, and of course Sam, everyone began eating. 

Bobby smiled to Dean. “It’s delicious, son.” He complimented, earning a proud smile from Dean. 

“Thanks.” Dean said, glancing to Castiel and winked. Castiel blushed a bit, eating in silence.

Silence filled the room while they ate. It was a pleasant silence, though. Calming. 

“So,” Bobby said after a few minutes. “You said you wanted to talk about something?” He asked, looking to Dean. 

Dean cleared his throat, wiping his mouth with his napkin. “Uh, yeah.” He glanced to Castiel. “... Can Cas stay here for the summer?” He asked. “I can set him up a place to sleep in my room.” 

Bobby paused for a few moments. “Boy, you don’t even gotta ask. Of course you can stay, Cas.” He looked to Castiel with a smile. “You’re family. You’re always welcome to stay here.” 

Castiel nodded his head softly. “Thank you.” He said with a grateful smile. 

When dinner was finished and everyone was full, Castiel helped Dean clean up and do the dishes. “Thank you, Dean.” He said as he was washing a plate.

Dean raised an eyebrow. “You really don’t need to thank me.” He stated. 

He shook his head. “I do, though. Really. This means a lot to me.” He stated, glancing to the Winchester.

“... Just… Do me a favor?” Dean asked, pausing. “Let’s remain friends. Forever. I don’t think I can live without ya, Cas.” He looked away.

Castiel blinked softly. “... Yeah. Of course…” He paused, drying his hands off with a towel and placed a hand on Dean’s arm. “Dean, I forgive you… And… I never hated you.” 

Dean blinked softly, clearing his throat. “I never hated you either… Even when I said all those shitty things.” 

Castiel nodded his head, and smiled. “Good. Then it’s settled. We don’t hate each other.”

Dean chuckled lightly. “Yeah, it’s settled.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Castiel felt as if his life was perfect. He had everything he wanted in life, everything he would ever need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO HERE WE ARE; last chapter ;u; 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed, I know I enjoyed writing it. A lot. I feel like it was pretty good. 
> 
> In the future, I might do a sort of spin off of this fanfic, but I'm not completely sure. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!!

The summer turned out to be rather uneventful. He spent most of his days hanging out with Dean. Sometimes he also got to hang out with Meg, but a lot of the time she was spending her days with Ruby. Which was fine, seeing he had Dean to keep him entertained. 

He still texted Meg on a regular basis, though. Just about every day. 

C: I think I still have a crush on Dean.

M: Aww!! 

C: How do I go about this?

M: Ask him out!

C: No way. He’s straight.

M: No he’s not, Unicorn.

C: What? How would you know. 

M: He’s bi. He told me months ago. 

C: He told you and not me? 

M: It came up in conversation. 

C: Ah.

M: So are you gonna ask him out?

C: Probably not.

M: Whhhhyyyy? :-(

C: He probably doesn’t like me back.

M: Castiel.

M: Sweetie.

M: Baby.

M: My sweet, innocent, little Unicorn?

C: What?

M: He likes you back.

M: Trust me.

C: How would you know that?

M: You’re living with him. In the same room. He spends all of his time with you. 

M: Castiel, the two of you are buying an apartment together. 

C: …

M: Just ask him out!

C: Fine.

C: Just be quiet.

M: ;-P Good luck!

Castiel sighed heavily as he got out of bed, looking around. Dean wasn’t in the room at the moment, probably downstairs talking with Sam or something. 

He stretched as he looked around, trying to locate possible items of clothing he could wear. It wasn’t too hard for him to find a t-shirt and pair of shorts. 

After getting dressed, he left the room, finding Dean downstairs, sitting on the couch with Sam by his side. The two of them were playing some video game on the TV.

Castiel fidgeted nervously, glancing around. He cleared his throat. “Dean.” He stated.

Dean whipped his head around, pausing the game. “Good morning, sleeping beauty.” He greeted.

Sam turned around to look to Castiel. “Hey, Cas. Morning.” He greeted before turning back around. 

Castiel paused. “Morning, Sam, Dean.” He looked away. “Dean, do you want to go on a walk?” He asked. 

Dean shrugged, standing up. “Sure. Why not?” He asked, waving to Sam. “I’ll be back to kick your ass in the game.”

Sam scoffed. “You wish. Later!” He yelled as they left the house. 

Castiel sighed once they were outside and they started walking slowly down the road. 

It was silent for a few moments before Dean spoke up. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, trying to meet Castiel’s eyes. 

“Y-yeah.” Castiel cleared his throat, but stopped walking. 

Dean raised an eyebrow, stopping as well and faced him. “... You sure? You seem off, Buddy.” 

Castiel looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. “Have you ever seen as us being more than just friends?” He asked.

Dean paused, blushing a bit. “... Castiel.” He paused with a smile. “Are you trying to ask me out?”

Castiel cleared his throat, awkwardly glancing to Dean. “No, I was asking you a different question.” He stated stubbornly. 

Dean chuckled. “Right… Yeah. I can see us being more than friends.” He stated. 

Castiel stared at him. “Really?” 

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Dude, we bought a one bedroom apartment. That we’re gonna live in. Together. I figured by me asking you if you wanted to live with me- in a one bedroom apartment- it was me asking you out…” 

Castiel blinked. “Oh-” He said, pausing. It all made sense now. It was like Dean had just answered the biggest mystery in the universe. 

“... Maybe I should have just directly asked you out.” He sighed before getting down onto one knee. 

Castiel flushed bright red, watching Dean. Everything seemed to turn into slow motion as Dean looked up at him.

Dean wore a smirk. “Castiel…” He paused for dramatic effect. 

“Dean…” Castiel gulped, staring at the older Winchester wide eyed, his face completely red. 

“Castiel Novak…” He paused again. “... Your shoe is untied.” He said before reaching over and tied Castiel’s shoe for him.

Castiel instantly frowned, nearly kneeing Dean in the face as he turned away and started stomping off. “Not funny!”

Dean laughed as he stood up and rushed after him. “Whoa there, tiger! It was just a joke-” He grabbed Castiel’s arm, stopping him from going any further. “Just a joke, Cas… Sorry. Couldn’t resist.” 

Castiel didn’t say anything, glaring off into the distance. 

“... Sorry.” He apologized again. “Will you be my boyfriend, though?” He asked. 

Castiel blinked, looking back to Dean. “Of course I will.” He said, smiling a bit and stepped closer. He leaned closer, as if he was going to kiss Dean.

As soon as Dean leaned in and closed his eyes, he felt a slap on the back of his head. “Hey!” He flinched, opening his eyes to see Castiel smirking wickedly. 

“You deserved that.” He said, sticking out his tongue. 

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, yeah.” He said before pulling Castiel into a kiss, his arms moving to wrap around the other’s waist.

Castiel hummed, kissing back as he wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck. 

After a moment, Dean pulled back. “I love you, Castiel Novak.” He mumbled.

“... I’ve always loved you, Dean Winchester.” Castiel muttered back. 

He was finally, really content with his life. 

Everything was perfect.


End file.
